Remember
by kt2785
Summary: When Sawyer wakes up, everything is familiar...he's back in the cages. He's back in 2004. Kate soon shows up and remembers everything. But Juliet doesn't remember life in Dharma. Skate with some Suliet and Jate undertones. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Sawyer opened his eyes. The brightness from the bomb had subsided. He rolled over and saw the metal bars surrounding him. He sat up and looked across from his cage. He saw Karl sitting in the cage across from him.

"What?" he asked out loud. "What the hell...hey Karl!"

"How do you know my name?" he asked, turning toward Sawyer.

"Great," Sawyer mumbled. "Karl…I gotta question for ya."

"How do you know my name?" he repeated.

"Ain't important," he answered. "Let me ask you a question though…Juliet. Is Juliet here? Is she ok?"

"How do you know her name?" Karl whispered. "Who are you?!"

"Lemme give you a piece of advice Karl," Sawyer started. "Don't try to escape. You're just going to get caught and then captured and tortured."

"What?" he asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind," Sawyer murmured. "You'll see."

Kate woke up on the cold tile floor. She turned over and saw Tom's feet. She sat up and sighed softly.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You can go ahead and take a shower," he answered.

"Wh-what?" she asked. "What-what year is it?"

"2004," he chuckled. "You didn't hit your head that hard."

"I-" she whispered.

"Take your shower," he stated. "He's waiting for you."

Kate took her shower and then walked to the lockers. She didn't bother yelling about her clothes. She put the dress on and sighed softly.

"Great plan Jack," she murmured.

She was lead through the jungle and to where Ben was sitting at the table. She sat down and without waiting for his instructions she put the handcuffs on.

"I'm glad you decided to cooperate," Ben said. "Everything will go so much easier if you choose to cooperate."

"Jack's not going to save you," she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she murmured. "What did you do to them? What did you do to Sawyer? Why? Why did you take us?"

"You seem to already know, Kate," he answered.

"Because you want Jack to operate on you," she replied. "And you're going to torture Sawyer so that I'll beg Jack to save you so that we can go home. Just let us go."

"Can't do that Kate," he said. "Seems to me that you know too much now."

"Fine," she sighed.

Sawyer looked across to Karl's cage. Karl climbed out of the cage, much like how Kate did, but not as gracefully as Kate. He practically fell when he got to the bottom. He ran toward Sawyer's cage. Under any other normal circumstance Sawyer would have stayed put, but he remembered that this was when he met Juliet for the first time. He quickly ran in the direction he did before.

"Juliet!" he exclaimed. She appeared before him.

"James," she half smiled.

"You-" he began and she quickly shocked him. He fell to the ground and began convulsing. Even through the pain, he wondered why Juliet would do this. But he realized that she just had to put on a show.

When he was back in his cage, Juliet walked toward him.

"What's going on?" he whispered.

"You're-" she began.

"Jules!" Danny exclaimed. She turned back around and walked toward Danny. They left together. Sawyer sat down on the ground and looked at the fish biscuit machine. He walked across the cage and got the piece of concrete. He got a fish biscuit and then drank the water.

"Right through here," he heard Tom's voice. He sighed softly and stood up. Kate was being shoved through the jungle. She looked worse than she had the first time they went through this. He put her in her cage and sighed softly. "I'm sorry Kate."

She didn't say anything, but she was breathing somewhat erratically. Sawyer knew that she was trying hard not to cry. After Tom left, Sawyer grabbed onto the bars and looked at her.

"Freckles," he whispered. "What did they do this time?"

Kate didn't say anything. She sat down on the floor and looked at him

"Can I have a fish biscuit?" she murmured. Sawyer tossed her a fish biscuit and she smiled weakly.

"What'd they do?" he asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head and swallowed hard.

"Freckles, come on," he said.

"I really don't want to talk about it," she whispered.

"Kate-" he started.

"Please James," she said with a soft sob.

"You're not supposed to know my name yet," he stated, trying to lighten the mood and smiling weakly. Kate looked at her cage and then looked across at Sawyer.

"Not supposed to know about getting out of my cage either," she said. She started climbing the bars.

"What are you doing?!" he exclaimed.

"What does it look like," she answered, continuing to climb and then dropping down to the ground. She ran toward Sawyer's cage and put her hands on the bars.

"Kate," he shook his head. "Get out of here. The cameras. They-"

"I don't care," she replied. "I'm not doing this again. I don't care about whatever happened happened. I'm getting the hell out of here now. I don't care if we're on another island or if we-"

"Hey," he whispered softly, noticing her panicked voice. "Come here."

"What?" she asked. He took her hand and squeezed it. He took his other hand and ran it over her cheek.

"Get out of here," he said.

"What?" she asked again. "No!"

"Yes!" he yelled. "Get the hell out of here! Go!"

"I can't," she shook her head and sobbed. "I won't leave you here. You can't make me."

She looked around and started climbing up his cage.

"What are you doing?!" he exclaimed.

"Will you shut up?" she scoffed. "Do you want them to hear us?"

She climbed back down the cage and dropped down in front of him. By this time she was crying. He could hear her breathing heavily. He ran toward her and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked again. She didn't say anything, but her lip was trembling. The tears were streaming steadily down her cheeks.

"Freckles, are you ok?" he asked. She shook her head rapidly and sniffled.

"Why?" she asked. "How are we back here? I don't-"

"I don't know," he mumbled. He wrapped his arms around her and he heard her breathe in sharply. "What happened? Kate, just tell me what he did to you. What did Ben do?"

"It was my own stupid fault. I kept telling him what was going to actually happen," she answered. "He-he hit me. He started-"

"Did that bastard touch you-" he began.

"No," she shook her head. "But he tried. I pushed him away in time. And then Tom...Tom came and he-"

"Did he-" Sawyer interrupted again.

"No," she said. "No...of course not. He saved me. Because he came in, Ben stopped."

He wrapped his arms around her gently. She put her head against his shoulder and sighed deeply.

"I should probably go," she whispered.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked from outside of the cage. "How did you-oh…never mind, you're coming with me."

He unlocked the cage and grabbed Kate roughly by the arm.

"Hey!" Sawyer exclaimed. "Don't hurt her. I want to talk to Juliet. Now."

"How the hell do you know who Juliet is?" Danny asked. "Karl was freaked out because you knew his name."

"I just do, now-are you going to-" Sawyer started.

"No," he answered. "Come on. You're both coming with me. We're going to put you to work."

"Hey," Sawyer started. "Did you know that your girlfriend is gonna die?"

"What did you just say?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Sawyer smiled widely. "We're going to kill her. It's-"

Before Sawyer could continue, Danny reached back and punched him hard. He shocked him with the shocker and Kate went to her knees.

"Get away from him," Danny stated.

"No," Kate retorted. She looked at Sawyer and sighed softly. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing," he mumbled. "Just keep your mouth shut Freckles."

Danny quickly grabbed Kate by the hair and pulled her away from Sawyer. Sawyer started standing up, but Danny kicked him to the ground again. Danny was holding Kate's hair tightly in his fist. Kate breathed in deeply and sobbed.

"Didn't I tell you to get away from him?" he asked.

"Let go of me," she said through her teeth.

Danny let go of her and shoved her to the ground next to Sawyer. They looked at each other, but didn't dare touch. She looked back up at Danny. He smirked.

"Ok Love Birds," he said. "You're going to get to work. If I see you slacking or touching or even talking, you're gonna get shocked."

"Yeah yeah," Sawyer mumbled. "We know."

They worked all day. Several times, Sawyer saw Juliet, but he couldn't catch her eye. Finally he walked over to where she was standing.

"I need to talk to you," he whispered.

"What about James?" Juliet asked. "I'm sorry. We have to keep you. I know it's-"

"Do you know who Jim LaFleur is?" he interrupted, not understanding why she was still acting as if she had no clue who he was.

"I'm afraid I don't," she answered. "Is he one of the survivors-"

"No," he shook his head. "Never mind. Sorry I bothered you."

He walked back over to where Kate was standing.

"She doesn't remember?" Kate asked.

"Not a thing," he said.

"How come we remember, but she doesn't?" she questioned.

"I have no idea," he mumbled. "But we just gotta wait it out. Wait until they bring you to Jack. You can ask him-"

"Shut up!" Danny exclaimed. "Get away from each other."

"No," Sawyer answered. He pulled Kate toward him and pressed his lips to hers. As they kissed, they both heard the exclamations coming from around them. Sawyer was pushed from her and the fight ensued. Sawyer stopped fighting when he got the rifle. He was ready fro Juliet's voice to tell him to put the gun down. He put it down before Juliet said anything. He felt the jolt of electricity and fell to the ground.

When they were back in their cages, Kate looked at him.

"What was that?" she asked. "You didn't have to do that. You already knew how they fight."

"I was sort of hoping that it would jog Juliet's memory. Maybe if she saw me kissing you, she would-"

"Sawyer, I really don't think she remembers," Kate answered.

"I know," he nodded. "I just-it sucks…y'know. She wanted to make it so that we never came here, because she didn't want to have to lose me."

"Sounds like Jack," she scoffed. "He wanted to change the past so that we never met because he lost me-"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Stupid. Anyway...I still say that we just hold out till you can talk to Jack. What if he doesn't remember either. I just think it'd be pretty crazy if you and I were the only ones to remember."

"You really want to wait around for that?!" she exclaimed. "James. Please. Let's just leave. Why do you want to stay here? It's not like Juliet was even our keeper. She's not going to be coming out here...so if it's because of her-"

"It's because if we leave now, then something worse could happen to us," he responded. "Kate...what if we try to leave tonight, and we get caught, and then-"

"Don't you even remember what's going to happen tomorrow. Tomorrow you're going to get the crap beat out of you-"

"And you're going to tell me you love me to get him to stop," he interrupted. "It's not that I _want _to wait around here Kate. But we have to. What do you think is going to happen. If we try to escape right now, we're just going to get caught."

"We can leave later tonight," she whispered. "I can get your damn cage opened. I did it once, I know I can do it again."

"And what about Jack?" he asked.

"I thought it was every man for himself James," she answered.

"Yeah," he nodded. "That's what I believe...not you. I kinda remember you saying 'I can't leave without you Jack'. I remember him having to scream at you to leave. Aren't you worried about him?"

"No," she shrugged. "Because if whatever happened happened, then he's going to be just fine. Completely comfortable with just leaving the island on the sub with Juliet...kinda like you."

"Kate," he shook his head.

"Don't try to talk around it," she scoffed. "You and Juliet were just going to leave the island. You knew that Jack had a bomb. What if he had blown up the island with me and Jin and Hurley. Did you even care-"

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "Damn Kate, of course I cared! I just-my life with Juliet has been the only good thing that ever happened to me."

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Oh come on Kate," he replied. "Can you honestly tell me that everything we went through on the island was-"

"I loved every moment James," she interrupted. "Good and bad. I didn't want to erase our lives...that was Jack's plan...not mine. I wanted to be able to remember everything that happened to us James, because it made me who I am. I didn't want to erase all the moments we went through.

"I didn't want to erase them either," he answered. "Juliet was the one who wanted to erase it. So I guess in a way both Jack and Juliet got their wishes. Juliet has no idea who I am. And Jack...don't you want to know if he remembers? Because what if you go to see him and-"

"He'll come back for us," she whispered.

"How do you know?" he asked. "The only thing Jack is worried about is getting of this damn island Kate. You said it yourself that they were going to let him get off the island. Do you really think that they would then let him come back. Because if memory serves, there's no way to find this island without the right bearings. So Jack is just going to leave and he'll never be able to get back here. You and I both know that. And not only that, but who's to say that he'll even live?"

"Because you said whatever happened happened," she answered. "And they didn't hurt him last time."

"I know," he mumbled. "But this is Jack we're talking about Kate…what if he does or says something stupid. I mean what if he doesn't save Ben? If you don't go to see him then he won't save Ben."

"The reason he saved Ben was because he saw us," Kate whispered. "He saw us on the monitor, and then decided to make a deal with Ben...he'd save Ben, if Ben got him off the island."

"Because he was jealous?" Sawyer asked.

"I guess," she shrugged. "I don't know. He said that he wanted to get off the island. Basically to get away from me-"

"No," he answered. "He'd have to be an idiot to want to get away from you."

"You did," she murmured. "Twice."

"I already said-" he began. "What do you mean twice?"

"You jumped from the helicopter to get away from me," she said. "Well...because you were afraid of what would happen with us if you didn't. I mean, right? I told you that's what Cassidy believed, and you didn't exactly deny it."

"Kate, just because I didn't think that you and I would have worked out 3 years ago...that doesn't mean it's the reason I jumped," he replied. "You know damn well the reason why I jumped."

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because I knew that you desperately wanted to get off the island. I knew that it was the only way," he stated. "I wanted to keep my promise...I wanted to keep you safe. It had nothing to do with getting away from you or ducking out of being a father."

"What about leaving the island with Juliet?" she asked. "Why were you going to leave me?"

"I knew that they were evacuating the island," he said. "I was sure that Hurley, and Jin...would be fine. And I guess I sorta thought that maybe Jack's plan would work. I knew about an incident...because of the orientation tapes. Stuff that Juliet had said too...but-I don't know Kate. I guess I just wanted to hold on to my life. However fake it was. Most of my life on the island was fake Kate...I'm not a leader in the real world. I'm not head of anything. But what happened with Juliet. It was real."

"I know," she responded. "I know that you loved her."

"Well...she's not dead anymore," he murmured. "So I guess I still do. But-"

He stopped talking. Kate waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"But what?" she asked.

"The day before you got back to the island," he sighed. "I was talking-telling Horace...one of the guys...telling him about you. About how I used to think about you, but that I was over you...and then you came back. I wasn't over you. I'm not over you Kate."

She stayed quiet. He did too and he didn't turn back toward her. He laid down on his cement slab and faced away from Kate. Kate went over to her own cement bed, but then turned back.

"James?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, but he didn't turn toward her.

"I missed you James. I-I missed you. I just wanted to tell you that."

"Missed you too Freckles," he said.

"James," Juliet's voice said. She came through the trees and walked toward Sawyer's cage. She put her hands on the bars and he looked at her.

"Do you know me?" he asked.

**A/N: Ok…so this is my new story. Please review. I'm going to be pretty busy the next few weeks, so I don't know if I'll update soon or not. Possibly. **


	2. Chapter 2

"_Do you know me?" Sawyer asked._

His mouth went dry when Juliet didn't answer right away. She put her hands on the bars. Sawyer stepped toward her and put his hands on top of hers.

"Jules," he whispered.

"I know who you are James," she said. "I know almost everything about you. But…this is the first time I've actually talked to you. I don't know what you're trying to pull-"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "Lemme ask you something though…does Jack seem to know who you are?"

"What?" she asked.

"What is Jack acting like?" he asked. "Does he seem like he knows you?"

"Yes," she answered quietly. "He knew my name."

"Don't you find that odd?" Sawyer asked. "Juliet-"

"I have to go," she said softly.

"Juliet!" he exclaimed. She walked away from the cage, and ignored Sawyer's yelling. Sawyer shook his head and sat down.

"I'm sorry Sawyer," Kate whispered.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "See you in the morning Freckles…when they pretend to put a pacemaker in me."

"What?" she asked.

"Never mind," he whispered.

He turned over and Kate furrowed her eyebrows.

The next morning Sawyer woke up and Kate's cage was empty. He quickly looked around. He looked up at the camera.

"Hey!" he yelled loudly. "Where is she?! Son of a bitch!"

* * *

Kate groaned and woke up. It felt like she had been drugged, and she didn't have to wait long to realize that she probably had. Ben walked toward her and looked down at her.

"Tell me," he said softly.

"Tell you what?" she asked.

"How do you and your boyfriend know about things?" he asked. "You know stuff. You know everything about us."

"He's not my boyfriend," she answered.

"I suppose next you're going to try to convince me that he means nothing to you so that I'll leave him alone?" he asked. "Kate...I know that you two care for each other. I know you're head over heels in love with him-"

"Shut up," she interrupted. "You know nothing about us."

"I know that you keep looking at him as if it might be the last time you see him," Ben said. "And I can tell you...that if you don't answer my questions...if you don't comply with me...I will kill him. So...let's try that again. How do you know everything?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Kate stated.

"Oh yeah?" he asked. "Try me?"

"Why should?" she asked.

"Because if you don't, I really will kill your boyfriend," he said. "You think that I'm lying to you Kate?"

"I thought you were the good guys," she stated.

"Shut up," he replied. He grabbed her quickly and climbed on top of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked slightly frantically.

"What can I do to get Jack to do the surgery?" he whispered.

"I don't know," she sobbed. "But raping me won't work."

"Kate," he chuckled. "I'm not going to. But you're going to tell Jack-you're going to tell Jack, that if he doesn't do it…then something very bad is going to happen to you and Sawyer."

"How will he believe me?" she asked.

"Oh, he'll believe you," he answered. "Because it will be true."

Kate breathed in sharply.

"For now…I'll bring you back to your boyfriend."

"What do you mean?" she breathed.

"Sawyer," Ben began. "We're going to bring you back to Sawyer. And since you figured out how to climb out of your cage, we're going to put you in his."

"Why his-" she said.

"You'll see," he smirked. "Oh Kate…and one more thing…if you try to warn Sawyer of anything...trust me...you don't want to find out what will happen."

Sawyer was pacing back and forth in his cage. No one had come to talk to him. He saw Kate. She looked sad and scared. He didn't say anything. One of Ben's cronies shoved Kate toward Sawyer's cage. He opened the cage and shoved Kate into Sawyer's arms.

He locked the cage door and then a loud buzzing came from around them. Sawyer hadn't let go of Kate yet. Kate looked up at the top bars of the cage.

"You were supposed to take me," Sawyer said to Ben.

"Well," he shrugged. "You can't always get what you want James. And don't worry...we'll get you eventually."

Ben walked away and looked at Kate. Kate looked away and then moved away from Sawyer and sat down on the cement slab. Sawyer walked toward her. He sat down next to her and looked at her.

"What did they do to you?" he asked.

"Never mind," she whispered.

"Come on Kate!" he exclaimed softly. "I played this game already, remember? I know they did something to you. If they put a pacemaker in you…well they're lying."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked. "You said the same thing last night. What are you talking about James?"

"Last time…when we went through this…they made me believe that they put a pacemaker in me…and if I told you, they'd do the same thing to you."

"No," she whispered. "They didn't put a pacemaker in me. They-but if I tell you anything. I just-he threatened us. They're going to take me to see Jack. But I guess it doesn't really matter all that much because whatever happened happened…right?"

"Well yeah," he sighed. "But Kate…technically, we could still die. Why did they put you in my cage?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "He said that I would find out."

She stood back up and walked toward the bars on the cage. She looked at them and then wrapped one of her hands around the bar. She heard the zap before she felt it. She was thrown from away from the bars. She gasped loudly and shook her head.

"Kate!" Sawyer exclaimed. "Freckles, are you alright?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm ok. I guess my cage doesn't have electricity running through it."

"Kate," he whispered. She looked up at him and then shook her head and sat up the rest of the way. "Kate, what's the matter."

"Don't act like you don't realize what's supposed to happen tomorrow," she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," she began. "We're supposed to-I'm supposed to find out that we're on another island. And that you're trying to protect me. And then-"

"Kate," he shook his head.

"I know it can't happen," she replied. "I know we can't-but it's all I can think about. I know that this is going to sound-when I found out that you and Juliet were living together…I was jealous. I was so jealous. I knew that we hadn't seen each other in 3 years and I knew things were going to be different, but-I was still hoping that maybe-"

"I'd still want you?" he asked.

"Not exactly," she sighed. "Maybe a little-I just didn't want you to be living with someone else."

"I asked you to play house with me Kate," he whispered. "I know it never would have worked, but I wanted it. I wanted you to live with me. And you said no. Can't really do much about it Freckles."

"I know," she nodded. "It's-it's my own fault…and it's my fault that I was even with Jack to begin with, because Aaron-"

"What about Aaron?" he asked.

"I raised him," she whispered. "I knew that it was wrong-I'm a horrible person. I kept him from-because I needed him. I needed someone to hold onto. And then I was with Jack because I wanted a daddy for Aaron and I was so lonely."

"I was lonely too," he murmured and moved closer to her.

"Sawyer," she said softly. "I could tell that you loved Juliet. I could see it on your face. And when she died-"

"I cared so much about her," he shook his head. "And yes…I loved her. I loved her so much Kate-"

"Loved?" she asked. "You're acting like she's gone-"

"Well she is Kate," he answered. "Kate…she doesn't even know me. She doesn't know me. She doesn't love me."

"Doesn't mean that you're just going to stop loving her," she said.

"You're right," he nodded. "But loving her…it didn't stop me from thinking about you. Thinking about how different things could have been. For 2 years Kate…I thought about what would have happened if you and I had been together. Don't get me wrong…I'm so glad that I was with Juliet because…the time I was with her I realized that I could let myself be happy and have a family with someone. I never got to have that with any of the other women I was with."

"What about you saying that you and I never would have worked out?" she asked. "Do you still think that?"

"I don't know Freckles," he shrugged. "I've changed a lot. So have you. I guess being a mom-"

"I wasn't his mom," she shrugged. "He was never supposed to be mine."

"Doesn't mean that you don't miss him…or love him," he answered.

"He's only a couple months old right now," she said softly. "Claire's still here. Claire's with her son…where she's supposed to be."

"I don't know if that's true," he whispered. "Kate-"

"No," she shook her head. "I don't want to do this right now."

She got up and went over to the cement slab. She laid down and turned her back to Sawyer. Sawyer sat on the ground next to the cement slab. He looked at the back of Kate's head and reached out to touch her hair. Before he touched it he pulled his hand back.

"You have no idea," he whispered.

"No idea about what?" she asked, without turning toward him.

"How hard it is for me not to touch you," he answered. She rolled over and fell off the cement slab, next to Sawyer. He chuckled softly and looked at her. She reached up and put her hand on his cheek. She leaned in, but their lips didn't touch. He put his hand on her cheek. She slid her hand down his neck. He kept his hand on her cheek. They looked at each other for a long time.

"I think we should try to leave tomorrow," she whispered.

"With the electricity they're pumping into these bars, how do you expect to do that?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I want to kiss you."

"I want to kiss you too," he said, moving closer. He put his mouth against hers. Neither of them moved their lips or tongue. Kate was afraid to move. Sawyer backed away and shook his head.

"I know," she whispered. "You can't-you can't do that to Juliet."

"Juliet doesn't even know I exist," he mumbled.

"Yeah she does," she replied. "I saw her looking at you all day yesterday. She definitely notices you."

"Fine," he sighed. "So she notices…but she doesn't know that we were together. She doesn't remember any of it."

"That doesn't mean that you want to-" she began.

"Dammit Kate, didn't I just tell you that it's impossible for me to want to stay away from you?" he asked. "Me and Juliet…we have nothing to do with what you and me are-were."

"I think about it too, you know?" she whispered.

"Think about what?" he asked. "What do you think about?"

"Us," she said, slightly shakily. "I think about what could have been. I think about what if you hadn't jumped."

"I didn't jump to get away from you," he said softly. "Or because I was afraid of being with you. Or because-Freckles, the only reason I jumped was to save you. To make sure you got to the freighter. I was with Juliet-I was with her to stop thinking about you. And then it changed. I fell in love with her."

"How long did it take?" she whispered. "Sorry. None of my business."

"It took me years to get over you Kate. And I'm still not," he replied. "S'what makes all of this so bad Kate. Juliet-I was supposed to say by her side. But she-she saw through all of it. She saw that I was still in love with you."

"You…get up," Pickett said, coming toward the cage. "Get up!"

Kate got up and walked toward the cage bars.

"Not you," he scoffed. "That one." Sawyer got up and walked toward where Kate was standing. He pushed her gently behind him. She held onto him and Picket reached though the bars and pulled Sawyer quickly toward the bars. He slammed him against the bars and he was zapped by the electricity. Kate was thrown from him.

"Stop it!" she screamed.

"Do you love him?" Pickett asked. Kate didn't hesitate this time. She knew that Pickett wasn't going to stop.

"Yes," she nodded and half sobbed. "Yes. I love him. Please leave us alone."

Pickett scoffed and punched Sawyer hard in the face. He walked away from the cage and Sawyer convulsed from being shocked again by the bars. Kate let out a frustrated sigh and went toward Sawyer. She touched his chest softly and shook her head.

"You ok?" she asked.

"I'm just fine," he answered. "Thanks for not letting him beat the crap out of me this time."

"Sawyer-" she started.

"Kate, it's fine," he sighed. "You can't help who you love…or don't, as the case may be."

"James," she whispered.

"Don't," he said. "Just-don't Kate."

She nodded and moved away from him. She laid down on the ground and stared at Sawyer. Sawyer wasn't looking at her. Then he moved toward her and laid down next to her.

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

"Me too," she whispered. She rolled toward him and kissed his lips softly. She rolled on top of him and put her arms on either side of him. He ran his hands down her arms. She hesitated before kissing him again. She kissed him quickly, but then got off of him and walked to the other side of the cage.

"Kate," he said.

"I've thought about kissing you like that," she started. "For 3 years…I tried to forget about that last day. Forget about you jumping out of the helicopter. But I could never forget. It took me 2 and a half years to finally be with Jack. I thought it's what I wanted, but all I wanted was you. I love you."

"Well I gotta be honest with you Freckles," he said. "Even though I missed you. And even though I would think about if we could be together-when I was with Juliet…I was actually happy. I was happy because I didn't have to think about you or what could have been. It was when you came back that really screwed with my feelings."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry that we screwed up your perfect existence. You had a life here right? A life and a love and me and Jack and everyone messed all of that up."

"No," he shook his head and went toward her. "Kate, you didn't screw anything up. It's not your fault. I'm glad that you're here. It forced me to realize that I could never get over you."

He kissed her. He put his hand against her back and pulled her closer. She took a deep sharp breath and looked at him.

"Sawy-" she started, and he pressed his lips to hers again. His kiss was firey and passionate, but at the same time loving and familiar. He kissed down her neck and then back to concentrate on her lips. Neither one of them moved to take any clothes off. Kate stopped kissing him and took a deep breath.

"I want this," she whispered and ran her hands softly down his chest.

"Me too," he breathed deeply. "But…"

"Juliet," Kate murmured softly.

"No," he shook his head. "Not Juliet. We're not supposed to do this till tomorrow."

"Sawyer," she shook her head. "Sawyer…we can change our own fate. We can make our own choices. You and me…we can do whatever we want. The outcome might be the same…fine…but you and I…don't tell me that you stopped just because we're supposed to wait till tomorrow."

"Ok," he mumbled. "I'm still thinking about Jules…but it doesn't mean."

"I know," she whispered. "Goodnight Sawyer."

"Goodnight," he answered.

The night went by slowly. Kate kept opening her eyes to look at Sawyer. She wondered if the next day would play out the same way it was supposed to. Her and Sawyer working and then her being brought in to see Jack. Begging Jack again to save Sawyer. She couldn't sleep. She wouldn't sleep. She was laying on the cement slab. Sawyer insisted that she should sleep there. He was on the ground just below. She looked down at him. His eyes were opened.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she said, swallowing hard.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

"Nope," she answered.

"Yeah, me neither," he replied. "I can't stop thinking-thinking about tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," she nodded. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Scoot over," he sighed. "But be careful…don't touch the bars."

She moved over carefully and he climbed onto the cement slab next to her. He didn't kiss her, but he put one arm around her. She turned toward her and cuddled against his chest. He rubbed her back softly. She was only laying in his arms for a couple minutes before she was asleep. He kissed the side of her face gently. Having her in his arms again made him feel great. He was the one protecting her…not the other way around. He loved Juliet and the fact that she didn't remember anything upset him and confused the hell out of him…but Juliet always seemed to want to protect him…this time he could protect Kate. But he had to find a way to protect Juliet too.

**A/N: So please review? I'll try to update soonish, but I have family coming to stay with us for 2 weeks tomorrow so I have to spend time with them, and they like staying up late, which is when I always write. Anyway…I hope that you liked the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kate woke up in Sawyer's arms. She moved slightly and then remembered the night before. She heard him let out a soft murmur into her ear. She didn't move. She felt comfortable. Even though the cement slab wasn't comfortable, she had a soft place to rest her head on his shoulder. She nuzzled against him softly. He woke up slightly and tightened his arm around her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes were closed still. She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly and slowly. He woke up, but didn't open his eyes. They laid together, kissing softly, but not making out. Sawyer felt the tears on Kate's face. He backed away and touched her cheek.

"Freckles," he whispered. "What's the matter?"

"I don't want you to die," she sobbed.

"What?" he asked. "Hey…no, no, no, no, no. That's not going to happen-"

"Do you really think that Jack is going to agree to do the surgery. He wouldn't even save Ben when he was 12 years old," Kate said. "He told me-he told me that he already saved Ben because of me…because I asked him to save your life. He wouldn't save him again for me. So now…same situation…he's not going to save him James."

"Ok," Sawyer whispered. "Shh. Calm down. It's ok."

"No it's not," she shook her head. "It's not ok James. I'm so scared."

"Ok," he sighed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. She rolled them over and so she was on top of him. She kissed his lips harder than the first time. She kissed down his face and neck and then started taking his shirt off. He allowed it, but didn't take her shirt off.

"Alright lovebirds, get off of each other," Ben said from the other side of the cage. Kate got off of Sawyer and looked at Ben. "I'm taking you to see Jack."

"I'm not going anywhere without Sawyer," she stated.

"I'll be fine Freckles," Sawyer whispered and reached out to take her hand. He squeezed it gently and she looked at him. She stepped toward him and kissed his lips softly. She rested her hand on his cheek, and continued to kiss him. He kissed her back, but then leaned away.

"Hey," Sawyer began, and touched her cheek. "I'll be fine. Go on. I'll be fine. I promise."

Kate stared at Ben and then looked back at Sawyer. She took a short breath and then stepped forward and kissed his lips. He kissed her back and ran his hand down her hair. She held on to his shoulders tightly. Ben pulled them apart easily, and took Kate by the hand. He held on to her hand tightly. She tried to pull her hand away because he was hurting her.

"Stop," she whispered. He tightened his grip and she winced. He pulled Kate toward the building. He stopped and shut the door. Kate started walking down the hall toward the door that lead to Jack. Ben re-grabbed her hand and pulled her back toward him. He slammed her against the wall. She coughed and moaned.

"What are you going to do to me?" she whispered.

"Seems like you're the expert on what's going to happen," he said softly.

"No," she shook her head. "I don't know. Please. Don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you Kate," he said. "If you do exactly what I ask, I won't hurt you."

"Please," she let out a soft sob.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Good," he said. He took her into the room and Kate looked at Jack. Jack didn't smile. He knew why she was there. She walked toward the glass and turned back toward Ben.

"I'll let you two talk," he said. He shut the door and Kate shook her head and sobbed again.

"No," Jack stated.

"What?" she asked.

"No," he repeated. "I'm not-"

"Jack," she shook her head.

"No!" he yelled. "You can't do this to me again! And we lived right? I mean…we're back in-"

"Don't you get it?" she asked. "We can still die! We can still-they're going to hurt me. He-he said that he was going to-well I don't know what he's going to do to me, but-"

"He won't touch you," Jack said.

"And what are you gonna do about it Jack? You're in a glass cage," she stated.

"Are you gonna have sex with him?" Jack asked.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "Jack-"

"No," he sighed. "I know it's none of my business, but I have a right to know who my fiancé is with."

"Jack," she shook her head. "Ben is going to kill Sawyer. This time it's Ben. This time-this time I don't think we're going to get away. You have to do the surgery because then Ben will be under the knife when we escape."

"I'm not going to-" he started.

"Fine," she said. "Do whatever the hell you want Jack. But if me or Sawyer dies-"

"Don't put that on me!" he yelled. "It's not my fault Kate!"

"No," she whispered. "It's not. I'm not being fair. I just-I don't want him to die. I love him Jack. I can't lose him again. And-I'm scared."

"You don't have to be scared Kate," he answered. "It's going to be ok."

"I don't think it will be Jack," she replied. "Not this time. Get me out of here! Come get me!"

"Kate-" he whispered. "Kate, don't do-"

"Come on," Juliet appeared with a smile. "He's waiting for you."

"W-what?" Kate asked. Juliet took Kate gently by the arm and guided her out of the room. They stopped in the hallway. Kate gasped softly and looked at Juliet.

"He's going to kill us…isn't he?" Kate said with a shaky voice.

"I won't let him," Juliet shook her head. "I'm not going to let him touch you or James. For some reason…I really feel-I don't know what I feel. It's not love. But some kind of connection? I don't know."

"We all used to know each other," Kate responded. "You and Sawyer-"

"What?" she asked. "Me and Sawyer what?"

"You were in love," Kate answered.

"What?" she asked.

"You are in love," she changed her answer.

"I'm not in love," Juliet said. "I'm not in love with anyone."

"Well he still loves you," Kate half smiled.

"I can see how much he's in love with you Kate," Juliet retorted. "So if he's in love with me-then…well he loves you more. You can't be in love with two people Kate. It's impossible."

"It's entirely possible," Kate stated. "It's completely 1000 percent possible."

"No Kate," Juliet shook her head. "I mean…sure…a person can love two people…but they will always love one more than the other. So who Kate."

"Who, what?" she asked.

"Who do you love more?"

Kate stayed quiet. Juliet lead Kate back to the cages. She opened Sawyer's cage door and put Kate inside. Sawyer was gone. Kate's heart started pounding. She turned toward Juliet.

"Where is he?" Kate said somewhat frantically.

"I guess there's my answer," Juliet smiled. "James. You love James more. He's alright. He'll be here in a minute."

"What did they do to him?" she breathed. "Did they hurt him-"

"No," Juliet answered. Just then Sawyer was pushed through the trees. Ben had a hold of him and was holding him by the hair.

"If you touch her again, I will kill you," Ben said. "She's mine."

"She was mine first," Sawyer smiled. "Her lips taste so sweet. And she used to tell me how much she loved me all the time."

"Shut up!" Ben exclaimed. He hit Sawyer hard in the face with the but of his gun. Sawyer groaned and fell to the ground. Kate was there immediately. She looked up at Ben with a pained look in her eyes. "You…stand up."

"No," she said.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"No," she repeated. He quickly grabbed Kate by the arm and dragged her out of the cage. He slammed the cage door shut and locked it. Then he took Kate across to the other cage. He shoved Kate into the cage and locked it."Watch them," he said to Juliet. "If they're gone-"

"They won't be," Juliet answered. "You can trust me Ben."

Ben locked Kate's cage and walked away. Kate took a deep breath of relief and held her chest. She looked across the cages to Sawyer and pressed her lips together.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Freckles…I'm fine," he said. "I'm fine. What about you? Kate. Are you ok? Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "No. No. Jack's not going to do the surgery and-I'm not-"

She covered her face and sat down on the ground. She sobbed almost uncontrollably. She tried to calm herself down. She shook her head and sniffled.

"Kate don't," Sawyer whispered. Kate put her head against her knees. Sawyer sighed and looked at Juliet.

"Kate, told me that you were in love with me," Juliet said.

"I thought I was," he mumbled.

"Were we really together?" she asked.

"For almost 2 years we were together," he nodded.

"Prove it," she said.

"You have a scar on your left shoulder," he began quickly. "It was where you got a mole removed when you were 20."

She gasped softly and touched her shoulder. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"On your hip you have a birth mark shaped like Maine," he continued. "I used to kiss it, and you would crack up because your most ticklish spot on your body is your hips."

"James," she whispered. He looked away from her and she sighed and walked toward the cage. She put her hands on the bars. Sawyer didn't move, but he looked up and looked at Juliet.

"You make a funny sound when I kiss your neck," he said.

"Come here," she whispered. He stood up and walked toward the bars. He touched her hands. She reached through the bars and touched his face. "I had a dream last night."

"Is that supposed to impress me?" he asked.

"It was about us," she explained. "I woke up-I woke up in bed with you. You were kissing me…and then Kate-I thought it was just a dream. Kate walked in and we stopped. You-you left me."

"I wouldn't have left you Juliet," he whispered.

"Do you love Kate?" she asked. He looked across the cages at Kate, but didn't answer Juliet. Danny came through the trees and smirked at Sawyer. Then turned toward Kate's cage.

"Ben needs you Jules," Danny stated.

"No," Juliet shook her head. "Ben told me to stay here."

"Well now he wants you to go talk to the doc," he said. "You're gonna let him out of the cage."

"What?" she asked.

"Do it!" he exclaimed. Juliet and Kate both jumped. Juliet looked at Sawyer and sighed. She left the vicinity. Danny turned back toward Kate's cage and opened it.

"No!" Sawyer yelled. Kate backed away. She sat down on the cement slab and backed away again. He came after her and pushed her down. He held her by the shoulders.

"No," she shook her head. "Don't…please. Please. Don't."

"Do you think just because you say please-" he started.

"No," she sobbed. "No. Please. You're hurting me."

"Get off of her!" Sawyer screamed. "Son of a bitch!"

He slammed his hands against the bars and was thrown back at full force. Danny held Kate down and tore her shirt. She let out a soft sob.

"Please," she whispered.

* * *

Jack heard the door click. He opened the door and walked down the hall. He didn't relish going into the room with all the cameras. He walked past the room, but something caught his eye. He wasn't Sawyer and Kate. It was someone else on top of Kate. He looked at the screen.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed. Ben appeared much quicker. He looked at Jack.

"Are you going to do the surgery?" Ben asked.

"Nope," Jack chuckled. "Get him off of her."

"Not until you agree," he answered. Jack heard Kate scream. He heard Sawyer yelling and swearing. Jack was almost afraid of turning around. He turned and looked at Kate on the screen. She was trying to push Danny off of her, but it wasn't working.

"Ok!" Jack said closing his eyes. "Ok. Fine. I'll do the surgery. Call him off of her. Get him off of her right now." Ben smirked and pulled his walkie-talkie out of his pocket.

"Ok, Danny," Ben said. "Stop. Leave her alone."

He got off of her and then shook his head.

"Just in time," he whispered. She quickly pulled her pants up and wrapped her arms around herself. She sobbed softly and looked across at Sawyer who was still trying to find a way to get out of his cage. Pickett quickly pulled Kate to her feet and took her to Sawyer's cage. The cage bars turned the electricity off of the bars and Pickett shoved Kate into the cage. Sawyer was so pissed, that he didn't go to her. Instead he tried to go after Pickett, but he slammed the cage door before Sawyer could move. Kate fell to the ground in front of Sawyer and covered her face. Sawyer sighed softly and knelt down in front of her. She stood up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her back. She cried on his shoulder and he looked at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "I know it's a stupid question. Let me see."

He looked at the bruises on her wrists. She pulled her arms away from him.

"Don't," she whispered. He gently pushed the strap to her tank top back up her shoulder. "I hate this. I really really hate this."

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "God. Kate, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

"No it's not," she shook her head. "You didn't do anything-"

"Exactly!" he exclaimed. "I didn't do anything! I didn't protect you. I didn't-I should have protected you. I should have stopped him."

"James," she shook her head and put her hands on his cheeks. "You couldn't do anything. And he didn't hurt me. I'm fine."

"You've got bruises all over your shoulders and arms," he said, touching her arms gently. She shook her head and sighed softly.

"I just want to go to bed. I want to feel safe again, but that won't happen until we're out of here," she whispered. Sawyer took her by the hand gently and walked with her over to the cement slab. She laid down first and then he followed her. He hesitated before putting his arms around her. She curled up next to him and took a deep breath in from her nose. He looked at her and ran his hand over her hair.

"We're supposed to-" she whispered and then stopped.

"I know," he nodded. "This is the day we-but Kate. I don't think it's the best plan. He was going to rape you."

"I know," she whispered. "Sawyer. I just-I just want to say that I'm sorry."

"What?" he asked. "What do you have to be sorry about-"

"Everything," she sighed. "The fact that you had to lose Juliet. You have to see her all this week-"

"It's ok," he whispered. "Kate-you don't have anything to worry about. And now that you're here with me, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

She leaned forward and kissed his lips gently and quickly. He looked at her and kissed her shoulder where there was a large bruise. He kissed her arms and then took her hands and kissed her wrists. She was shaking slightly.

"I can't do this," he said softly. He got up and sighed deeply.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"You're-" he started. "Kate, you are beautiful, and-God, I've been waiting to hold you and-but I can't. I'm so sorry. I just can't."

"I know," she replied. She sat up and slid off the cement slab. She sat down on the ground. He sat down next to her and shook his head.

"I just keep thinking about her," he mumbled. "It's stupid. She doesn't even know who I am. I just-"

"It's not stupid," she answered. "You don't want to hurt her. You don't want to betray her. You love both of us."

"Yeah," he murmured.

"Juliet-" she started. "We were talking about-she told me that she could tell you love me more."

"What?" he asked.

"She said something about-you can love two people, but you will always love one more than the other."

"So who do you love more Kate?" he asked softly.

**A/N: Please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

"James," she whispered. "What about you? What about you? Who do you love more?"

"I asked first," he said.

"I lived with him," she stated softly. "We were going to get married. I don't think we actually would have gotten married at all, but when he-when he proposed I said yes."

"What do you mean you weren't going to get married?" he scoffed. "You were engaged to the guy Kate."

"I know," she whispered. "What do you want me to say James? Do you want me to tell you that I never loved him?"

"No," he shook his head. "I just want you to tell me who you love more."

"Sawyer," she began. "I care so much about you-"

"You're talking around my question," he said.

"No I'm not," she sighed. "I love you both. You can't make me choose."

"You're right," he whispered. "I can't make you choose. Goodnight Kate."

He got up on the cement slab and laid down. He sighed softly to himself. Kate laid down next to him and looked at him. He looked at her too and she kept trying to say something, but each time her words failed her.

"I don't know what to say James," she whispered softly.

"Don't say anything," he shook his head. "There's no point. I want to have sex with you because we both can't take it anymore…not because that's what's supposed to happen. And with you still pining for Jack and me confused about Juliet…it's just not gonna happen."

"James-" she started.

"No…seriously," he said. "I don't want you to say anything, because if you do…I'm gonna change my mind, and-I can't change my mind Kate, because-well it wouldn't be fair to either of us."

"Ok," she whispered. "Maybe you're right. Goodnight."

She looked at him, and didn't turn away from him. He flipped over and closed his eyes. He fell asleep quickly. She had one arm around him and could feel his rhythmic breathing. She heard the cage creak softly. She turned over and saw Pickett coming toward her.

"Saw-" she started screaming, but he covered her mouth quickly and pulled out a gun.

"If you scream," he began in a whisper. "I will put a bullet in your skull, and then I'll kill your little boyfriend too. Do you understand me?"

She nodded and whimpered softly.

"You are gorgeous," he said into her ear. She whimpered again and he unbuttoned her pants.

"No," she whispered. "Please don't. Please. Please don't."

"Get off of her," Sawyer said, sitting up and hitting him hard in the face. He jumped onto Pickett and held him around the throat. Pickett was choking and Sawyer wasn't letting him up. When his body went limp, Sawyer stood up and grabbed Kate by the hand. "Let's go Freckles."

She didn't say anything, but she gasped softly and was shaking. He pulled her along with him and they ran into the jungle. Kate was running along side him. They ran as fast as they could. When they got to the beach they found the boat. Kate stopped running and looked at him.

"James," she whispered.

"We're not going to stay here," he said through his teeth. "We're not going to try to save Jack. We have to go. We have to get out of here-"

"That's not what I was going to say," she answered. "I was going to say thank you. I thought for sure you weren't going to wake up."

"I woke up as soon as the cage door opened," he stated. "I never would have let him hurt you. I had to pretend-"

"I know," she nodded. "I know."

They stood there for a couple seconds, and then Sawyer shook his head.

"We should get going," he whispered.

She nodded and they got into the boat and started sailing back to the main island. When the boat came up on shore, Sawyer helped Kate out of the boat. She smiled weakly at him and then began walking.

"Wait," he said. She turned toward him and shook her head.

"I-" she started.

"Are you ok Freckles?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm fine. A little scared…but I'm fine."

He stepped toward her and put his arms around her. She hugged him back and then looked up at him. She kissed his chin softly and then moved to his lips. He kissed her back and pulled her closer. She broke the kiss and gasped loudly. She didn't hesitate before kissing him again. He moaned softly and they both lowered to the ground together. Sawyer was on top of her. He kissed her down her neck and she gasped and moaned.

"Sorry," Sawyer said, knowing that he hurt her. He looked down at her, and even though it was dark he could see the bruises on her neck and shoulders. "God Kate, I am so sorry."

"Shh," she shook her head. "I'm fine. James. I'm fine."

She kissed him again. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders. He didn't stop kissing her. He carefully pulled her jeans down. She gasped again, but he softened his movements even more. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and ran his hands over her cheeks. He bent down and put his mouth to her ear.

"Freckles," he whispered. "You're amazing."

"You too," she answered. He paid attention to kissing every part of her body. Her breathing was irregular. He kept quietly asking her if she was ok, and she would answer with a short nod each time.

"I thought about you every single day Kate," he said into her ear and then moved back to kiss her lips.

"I missed you," she stated.

"I missed you more," he whispered. He ran his hands down her body and she let out another sharp gasp, but this time, it was a gasp of pleasure, and Sawyer knew it. He smiled at her. "I missed making you gasp."

"I missed it too," she replied. "James…I missed talking to you."

"I missed holding you," he said and kissed her neck and then moved back to her lips. She put her tongue in his mouth. "Hmm…Freckles. You still taste like strawberries."

Kate didn't say anything.

* * *

They were curled up on the ground. Sawyer had his arms around her. She was resting her head against his chest. He rolled them over so that they were both on their sides, but he still kept his arms around her. He kissed her forehead and breathed in deeply.

"What?" she half smiled.

"You said 'I love him' again," he whispered. "And this time you said it quicker…but only because you didn't-you just wanted him to stop right?"

She leaned forward to kiss him and he stopped her.

"No," he said softly. "I want a real answer this time."

"Of course it wasn't only to get him to stop," she answered.

He smiled and kissed her.

"I never stopped loving you," he told her. She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed softly and contentedly.

The next day they continued walking back to the beach. Sawyer was quiet. Kate kept wanting to say something to him, but she didn't know where to start. She reached out to take his hand several times, but then pulled back.

"Why are you being so quiet?" she asked.

"I'm not," he replied. "What do you want me to say Kate? I mean…4 days ago…I thought my life was easy. I was-and now-what kind of person am I Kate?!"

"Sawyer-" she started.

"I mean…I have no idea what I was thinking last night. I mean-I wanted you so badly, but now…all I can think about is Juliet. I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not," she responded, touching his shoulder. "James…you're not a bad person. You-you love me. I feel it every time you look at me James."

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Well I wish I didn't. I wish I didn't love you so much Kate, because-it's killing me. And you know what kills me even more…you're gonna walk away from all of it."

"What?" she asked.

"Say we make it back today," he shrugged. "Or tomorrow…or whenever. You're gonna go back for Jack. You're gonna make it back to Jack and-I'm gonna lose you all over again. And maybe even this time you and Jack and Juliet…you'll all get off the island together and I'll be all alone again. Last night we were together, but I never felt so alone."

He started walking away. Kate closed her eyes and then pushed past him and walked faster.

"Now I get to be the jerk," he whispered. "What else is new?"

He let her walk ahead of him for a while. Things began to look familiar. Sawyer knew they were close. It was getting dark. Sawyer knew they wouldn't make it to the beach. They would make camp and then the next day they would be back to the beach.

Sawyer found some mangos on the floor and gathered them for himself and Kate. He handed Kate a mango as a small peace offering.

"Not hungry," she mumbled.

"Kate-" he started.

"I'm not going back for him," she said. "Just so you know. I'm not going back. Maybe he and Juliet will be able to get off the island then. If I didn't go back for him…if I hadn't brought John and Sayid with me-Jack would have gotten off of the island. I don't think he ever forgave me for ruining his chance at getting away."

"You got away anyway though," Sawyer whispered.

"I know," she nodded. "But Jack…he tends to hold a grudge. I'm not going back for him. In fact, we don't even know what's going on there. We left before the operation was supposed to take place. We don't know if Jack is-we don't know what's happening."

"So you want to go back to find out if everything is ok," he sighed.

"I just said I wasn't going back. We'll have to figure out something to tell everyone else though," she answered. "We have to figure out what's going on, on the beach. I don't know what to do."

"We'll figure it out when we get there Kate," he told her. "We'll figure everything out."

She took the mango from Sawyer and started eating it. He smiled at her weakly and then looked away toward his feet.

The next day they walked in silence again. Sawyer made sure to look at his feet as he walked so he didn't step on anything. Suddenly Kate stumbled and shrieked. She sat down and Sawyer went to his knees.

"What's-" she began. "Great…now I'm the klutz. Just pull it out. Just do it."

He gently took her foot in his hands. She winced slightly, but didn't make a sound.

"One," he said. "Two. Three."

He pulled the dart out and she winced again, but still didn't say anything.

"You're braver than me," he whispered. She looked at him and smirked slightly, but then stood up.

"Let's just get back."

"What are we going to say?" he asked. "I mean-what are we supposed to tell everyone about saint Jack."

"Maybe everyone will remember," she said.

They came through the trees. Everyone looked over to them and gathered.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Jin asked. "We don't know what's going on. Sun, and Locke, and-none of them are back. None of them are here."

"What about Aaron?" Kate whispered.

"Aaron and Claire are fine."

Kate looked across to where Claire and Aaron were. Claire walked toward Kate and smiled.

"You're back," she said. "It's like déjà vu huh?"

"Yeah," Kate sighed.

"Do you want to hold him?" Claire asked.

"Do you remember?" Kate asked.

"I left him in the jungle because I knew that Sawyer would find him," she said. "My dad-Christian told me that Sawyer was going to find him and give him to you to take care of. I knew that was where he should be. So here…take him."

"Claire-I-" Kate began.

"Not for good," Claire said softly. "Just for a minute."

Claire handed Aaron to Kate. Kate looked down at him and smiled, but wiped her cheeks from the tears that began to fall.

"Hi honey," she whispered. "Hey."

Aaron giggled softly and looked at Kate. Aaron didn't look away from Kate, and she didn't look away from him either. Kate finally looked up at Claire.

"I think he remembers you," Claire replied.

"He's yours Claire," Kate said. "He belongs with you Claire. I can't-I won't take him again. I love him as if he's my own, but…he's not mine Claire."

"Yes he is," Claire choked out. "You had him for years. You were his momma."

"But I'm not now," Kate stated. "And he's here with you. Claire I gave him back to your mom for a reason. I gave him to your mom because he belongs with his real family."

Kate handed Aaron back to Claire. She ran to her tent and ducked all the other almost hugs and questions coming from the beach. Sawyer looked at Claire and sighed softly.

"I think she's just really," he began. "Confused."

Sawyer closed his eyes and felt stupid. He knew that she had to feel at least slightly confused about her love life too. He knew that Kate wouldn't have said yes to Jack's proposal if she hadn't loved him. But he couldn't help but think that what they had a couple nights before wasn't something. He walked toward her tent and went inside without knocking. She was getting dressed.

"Can you knock?" she scoffed and pulled her pants the rest of the way on and wiped her cheeks from the tears.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"No you're not," she half smiled and shook her head.

"Ok," he nodded. "Fine. I'm not."

He stepped toward her and held her face in his hands. She frowned and her eyes were still filled with tears. She let out a soft sob. He sighed softly and pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder. He squeezed her shoulders and she breathed in sharply. She looked up at him and pressed her lips to his. Her face was wet with tears. He kissed her back and was gentle and soft. He backed away and she sighed and turned back around to finish getting dressed. She pulled her shirt on and wiped her cheeks again.

"I'm fine James," she said. "I just kinda want to be alone."

"Ok," he nodded.

"I can tell you want to say something," she whispered.

"I was going to say something really stupid to make you smile, but then you were crying and all I wanted to do was hold you," he answered. "It was stupid anyway."

"Tell me," she urged. "Please. Maybe it will make me smile anyway."

"Are you gonna sneak into my tent tonight?" he asked.

"That happened after I came back with Jack and Juliet," she reminded him.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I know. You were jealous of them. I guess it was really me you had to watch out for."

"I didn't do it because I was jealous James."

"I'm not an idiot Kate," he said.

"I did it to-" she began. "I did it because I needed you. And I knew you wouldn't turn me away. I did it to feel loved again."

"Ok," he sighed. "So...you going back?"

"I told you that I wasn't going to go back for him," she whispered. "And I meant it. I wonder where John and Sun are. I don't get it."

"Maybe they're-maybe there back in real time. 3 years from now," he said.

"Maybe," she whispered. They both stared at each other. Sawyer stepped toward her and kissed her lips softly and slowly. She backed away first and looked at him. "How about a little afternoon delight?"

"Thought you'd never ask," he said. She pulled her shirt off and then pushed him to the ground. She didn't kiss him. She just looked down at him, breathing somewhat heavily.

"You don't know what you got till it's gone," she told him. "I took advantage of what we had. I took advantage because I knew you were always going to be here for me…whenever I needed you. I thought you'd always be there."

"I'm here now," he whispered. "And I ain't goin' no where Freckles."

Suddenly there was a loud commotion out on the beach. Kate quickly got off of Sawyer and pulled her shirt back on. Sawyer sighed softly, but didn't get up. Kate left the tent. He heard her quietly say something along the lines of 'are you coming or what?'. He sat up and closed his eyes. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He was falling deeply back in love with Kate, but his mind was still going back to Juliet. He knew it was probably only natural since he had been friends with her for 3 years and in love with her for over a year. He would probably still think about her even if he and Kate got married and had 3 kids. There was that saying that says, you never forget your first love, which in his case was totally true. But he was thinking, that he wouldn't ever forget his second love either. He sighed and got up.

Jin and Sun were embraced. He could hear Sun exclaiming something in Korean. He figured maybe she was impressed with Jin's English.

"What's going on?" Sawyer asked Kate.

"They just came from the other side of the beach. They said they were at the giant statue," Kate replied. They each saw a girl standing in the clearing. She was about 18. She had long blonde hair that was falling over her shoulders in soft curls. She stepped toward them. She had tears in her eyes. She was looking from Sawyer and then back to Kate. She had beautiful green eyes just like Kate's.

"Hi," she whispered. "I know you don't know who I am. But I'm your daughter. Katie Ford."

**A/N: Ok…so that one was updated much faster than the previous chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. I'll try to update soon, but I'll be busy this weekend, so I don't know when the next time is when I can write. **


	5. Chapter 5

Sawyer looked at Kate and then back to the girl.

"What are you trying to pull?" he asked.

"Dad-I-" she began.

"I'm not your father," he scoffed.

He shook his head and then walked quickly down the beach.

"I'm sorry," Kate whispered.

"Me too," Katie responded. "I know you don't believe me. Maybe I never should have come here, but-I needed to. I needed to come so that I could have my parents back."

"What?" Kate asked. "What do you mean?"

"When I was 8," she started. "Actually…it was my 8th birthday. We were setting up for the party. Daddy-daddy went out because you forgot to get ice cream. There was a really bad rain storm. He-he rolled his car over 5 times. He died."

"So you're telling me that he's going to die?" Kate whispered.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"And we're your parents?" she asked.

"I know you probably think I'm crazy," Katie replied. "In fact, Jack told me that it was pointless. He told me that whatever happened happened…but I can't accept that. If you know that you're going to forget the ice cream. If you know that-if you know my daddy is going to die then maybe you can stop it…and maybe you'd be alive too."

"What was your name?" Kate asked.

"Katie. Katie Mary Ford," she answered. "You're my mom. And you're going to die too."

"What?" she whispered.

"You have 3 kids," Katie continued without paying attention to Kate's expression. "I'm the oldest. I turned 18, three weeks ago. Willow is 15. She was 5 when daddy died. You were pregnant with James, when dad died. You and dad argued so much about what you were going to name him. Dad wanted to be more original with James's name since you already named me after you…but when he died…you wanted to name the baby James."

"And I'm going to die too?" Kate asked softly.

"You get sick," she whispered. "You need a kidney transplant."

"You really think I can believe you?" Kate asked. "And what's all this about Jack? Jack told you not to come back here?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Jack stayed in our lives. He wasn't really around much for the first 8 years…when you and dad were together. But after dad died…Jack kinda came back. He wanted to pick up the pieces of your broken heart."

"Was I with him?" she asked.

"No," Katie chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you…I know you were once engaged, but-no. You never got remarried. You were dating this guy named Mark when you died…but you always told me that you would never love him like you loved my dad. But anyway, after you died…Jack had custody of the younger kids. I'm supposed to go off to my first year of college in the fall, but-first I want to set things right. You and dad…neither of you have to die. I want you to stop it. I want you to bring my daddy back. It's just…it's not fair."

"I-I believe you. I just have to go right now," she whispered. "I have to wrap my head around this."

"Ok," Katie nodded.

Kate looked down the beach at Sawyer. He was sitting in the sand by himself. Kate walked toward him and sat down next to him.

"I think she's telling the truth James," Kate whispered.

"I know," he sighed. "She looks like you."

"I was actually going to say that she looked like Clementine," she replied. "I thought that's who it was at first…but-"

"So…I guess this means we kinda have to stay together," he smirked. "Otherwise that kid might never exist."

"She's really pretty," Kate said looking up the beach to the girl. She was talking to some of the other people. Kate wasn't sure if she would introduce herself as her daughter or not.

"She's beautiful," Sawyer agreed. "God Kate…what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I don't know."

That night Sawyer and Kate were separated. They decided to take a break from each other to think about the fact that their nearly grown daughter was there. Kate was sitting in her tent, with the flap opened. She was looking across the beach at Katie. She was sitting in the sand, picking up clumps and pouring it over her feet. Sawyer was sitting next to her and they were talking. He said something that made her laugh and when Katie smiled she looked even more like Sawyer.

"So what do you know about me and Kate?" he asked.

"I know everything," Katie answered. "What month is it?"

"Well," he sighed. "I think it's December. December of 2004."

"I was born December 2005," she whispered. "It's weird you know…seeing you and my mom…not together. Mad at each other."

"We're not mad at each other," he argued.

"You will be then," Katie said. "You get into this huge blowout fight. You both say things you don't mean. You-you don't want to hear this."

"Yes I do," Sawyer answered. "Maybe I can change it. If I know what I say to her maybe I can stop it."

"No," she shook her head and smiled. "We want this fight to happen. It's what brings you back together. It's why you ended up getting married the day you got home."

"Did we get married before you were conceived?" he asked.

"Well…your anniversary is almost exactly 9 months before my birthday," she laughed. "So I don't really know for sure."

"So this fight," he sighed. "When does it happen?"

"When Jack and Juliet come back," she said. "And I need to tell you something."

"What?" he asked.

"You saw her a few times," she whispered. "Not a lot. But enough. She and her mom came to the funeral and hugged us all."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"Who do you think I'm talking about da-…James," she said.

"Clementine?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I started hanging out with her more after you died. We became pretty close actually. She would teach me stuff about life…it was just cool having an older friend."

"So…" Sawyer began. "You have any idea when your mother and I get back together?"

"I already told you," she chuckled. "After your fight."

"Well if you think I can change the fact that in 8 years I'm going to die," he began. "Maybe I can change the stupid fight too."

"Maybe," she whispered. "Good luck."

"I want to tell you something, ok?" Sawyer began

"Ok," Katie said, standing up and looking at him. "Shoot."

"I have never stopped loving your mom," he stated. "We were apart for all that time-maybe you don't know-"

"I told you," she chuckled. "I know everything. I know that you've been in love with my mom since the moment your lips touched. You used to tell me all the time."

"I love her," he whispered. "I love her Katie. And…I think you look just like her."

"You used to say that all the time too," she half sniffled, but cracked a smile. "I don't see it. Right after you died-"

She stopped talking and breathed in sharply. She wiped her cheeks and looked at Sawyer.

"Me and mom," she started. "We would lay in my bed and look at photo albums. She would tell me constantly that I was like your twin. At first I hated it because you were a boy…but-then I realized, it's not so bad."

"Well," he sighed. "I think you're beautiful."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Where am I going to sleep tonight?"

"You can grab my tent," he answered. "Hopefully I won't be needing it."

"Gross," she scoffed. "Just because I don't want you to die…and just because I think it's kinda cool that I can watch you fall back in love…doesn't mean I want to hear all about it."

"I'll try to remember."

He walked up to Kate's tent. She was still sitting in her tent looking at Sawyer and Katie. She quickly looked away but it was too late. Sawyer ducked into her tent and looked at her.

"How is she?" Kate whispered.

"She's ok," Sawyer nodded. "Kate I-"

"I know," she whispered. "She told me. Sawyer…I don't want to lose you. I can't even think about it…even if it is in 8 years."

"Kate," he sighed. He stepped toward her and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back tightly. She looked at him and kissed his lips. He kissed her back and put his hands on her back. He lowered them to the ground. Kate laid down and looked at him. He pulled her shirt off and kissed her down her chest and stomach. He went back up her body.

"We're supposed to fight," he whispered.

"Huh?" she asked. "We're supposed to get into this huge fight when Juliet and Jack come back," he explained. "But I say…to hell with the fight and let's go straight to making up."

"Sounds fine with me," she whispered. She leaned up and kissed him deeply and passionately. They both moaned softly.

She unbuttoned his pants and looked up at him.

"Freckles," he said into her ear. She moaned again. The only sounds coming from the tent were soft breaths and slow moans.

Katie was in Sawyer's tent. She was on her side looking at the stuff piled up in the corner. His tent had been ransacked, but he was beginning to get more stuff. She found one of his books and picked it up. The book was bent and torn…it had been read several times. It was A Wrinkle In Time, which she had read several times with Sawyer. She opened it up and started reading.

_Flash_

_Katie was 5 years old. She was staying up waiting for Sawyer to get home from a late shift at work. Kate was trying to put Willow to bed, but Willow just got a big girl bed and kept getting out of bed to play. _

"_Mommy when is daddy coming home!" Katie exclaimed. _

"_He'll be home soon," Kate responded. _

"_Up!" Willow exclaimed. Kate bent down and picked Willow up. She kissed her on the nose and then carried her back to her bedroom._

_As Katie sat on the couch, she turned around and stood up to watch out the window. She saw the headlights and started jumping up and down._

"_Mommy mommy, he's here!" Katie yelled. She jumped off the couch and when the front door opened Katie jumped into his arms._

"_Hey Munchkin," he said. _

"_Daddy, I want a story," she stated._

"_Well, do you mind if I come through the door first?" he asked._

"_No now!" she exclaimed. "Alright alright, my mistake," he answered. "Freck-"_

"_Shh," Kate said running quietly into the hallway. "Willow is finally asleep."_

"_Great to see you too babe," he replied. Kate cocked her head to the side and walked toward him. She kissed him on the lips and Katie rubbed her eyes._

"_No mommy," she said. "It's story time."_

"_It's bed time," Kate answered. _

"_You promised!" Katie yelled. "Story time!"_

"_I promised you could stay up till he got home," Kate explained. "And do not scream, your sister is sleeping."_

"_Come on Freckles," Sawyer whispered. "I haven't seen her all day. Let me just read her a short chapter."_

"_What book are you reading?" Kate said with her hands on her hips._

"_Oh just some Stephen King book," he replied. _

"_Sawyer that's not funny," she continued. "That's totally something you'd read to her."_

"_Little House," Katie said. "Mommy you should come too…daddy's teaching me."_

_Sawyer carried Katie to her room and put her down in her bed. He turned on the bedside table lamp and picked up the book. _

"_Ok, we were on the 3__rd__ chapter right?" he asked._

"_Yeah," she nodded. _

"_Go ahead," he said."Sawyer," Kate chuckled. "She's only in kindergarten-""Shh," he whispered. "Watch."_

"_Pa made c-k-kam-camp," she sounded out. "As…daddy…I need help."_

"_Sound it out love," he replied. _

"_No!" she whined. "It's too hard."_

"_Well you know what that letter is. What does it sound like," he said. _

"_U," she mumbled. "Usally."_

"_Usual," he corrected her._

"_Usual?" she asked._

"_Yep," he nodded. "Ok…keep going. Mommy is so proud of you."_

"_First he-" she began again and then threw the book across the room. "I hate this chapter."_

"_It will get easier," he said with a chuckle. He stood up and picked up the book. He handed it back to Katie and sat down on the bed with her._

"_That was great reading Katie," Kate smiled. "Daddy," Katie sighed. "Will you just read tonight?"_

"_Ok," he nodded. "Fine. It is getting late. But tomorrow we're going to work on your reading ok?"_

"_Ok."_

_Flash Over _

Katie put the book down. A Wrinkle In Time was her favorite book even though she thought it was a little too young for her. She wiped the tears away from her eyes. She felt weird seeing her parents before she was born.

Kate and Sawyer were wrapped in each other's arms. Kate moved her legs and twisted them with Sawyer's. One of his arm was curled around her head, cradling it softly. He was twisting her hair around his finger. She kissed his chest.

"Hmm," she sighed softly. "This feels nice."

"See?" he asked. "No fighting. Straight to the making up."

"I want to make up again," she whispered and rolled over on top of him. She put a hand on either side of his head. He looked up at her and chuckled softly. She didn't kiss him, she only looked down at him. She touched his face and leaned down to kiss his cheek. He turned his face toward her so their lips connected instead. She smiled, but they continued to kiss. He moaned softly and rolled them on their sides. He started kissing her harder and breathing heavily. They kissed and sucked on each other's tongues and lips. Sawyer broke the kiss and rested his hand on her cheek. He ran his thumb over her lips which were wet.

"I wonder what we fight about," he whispered softly.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, we can pretend to change it, but you heard what Katie said…we're gonna get into some huge fight," he replied. "I just wonder what it will be about."

"Sawyer don't," she shook her head. "I thought we said no fighting…just making up."

"Well obviously we do make up anyway," he said. "Considering we've got a kid."

"We have 3," she frowned. "Katie, Willow, and James."

"Willow?" he asked. "Well that must have been your wacky idea."

"I betcha you call her some cute nickname like…Tree, or something like that," she smiled.

"I can see that," he answered. "Probably Sapling when she was a newborn."

Kate swallowed hard and leaned forward to kiss him. She rested her hand on his cheek.

"Are you gonna sleep here tonight?" he asked softly.

"Why wouldn't I?" she whispered. "It's my tent."

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked. "I mean…after."

"Hmm," she began. "No. I want you to stay."

"Kate," he sighed. "What is this? I mean…what are we doing?"

"We're having great sex," she told him.

"Well that sucks," he murmured and sat up. He started getting redressed. Kate quickly sat up and stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she asked and pushed him back down.

"I don't want to do this Kate," he shook his head and sat back up. He looked down at her and sighed deeply. "Maybe just hot sex is all you want with me, but it's not all I want. I've changed. 3 years ago I wouldn't have cared. I may have wanted more than sex, but I wouldn't have told you that. I had this amazing relationship with Juliet. I just want that-"

"Well I'm not her," she said.

"Believe me…I know," he answered.

"Wait," Kate half smiled. "This is it. This is the stupid fight. No fighting remember James? Just making up. I want to be with you."

"Well what's gonna happen in a few days when Jack comes back and wants you back," Sawyer answered.

"What about Juliet?' she asked with a scoff.

"I wasn't engaged to her," he told her with a frown.

"No," she chuckled. "You weren't. You were just living with her and completely in love with her. You're still in love with her James. I heard you whisper Juliet in your sleep when we were in the jungle. You would take her back in a second."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because you never forget your first love," she replied.

"Kate," he sighed. "Juliet is not my first love. Juliet isn't the first person I've ever loved. I mean, she_ is_ the first person who's ever loved me, but-"

"What are you talking about?" she said gently. "Juliet isn't the first person who has loved you. Cassidy loved you James."

"No," he shook his head. "Cassidy loved Sawyer. Cassidy thought she loved Sawyer. She didn't really love me Kate. And you know it."

"Even still," she whispered. "Juliet isn't the only person who has ever loved you."

"I'm tired," he sighed. "I'm just gonna go to sleep. Is it ok if I sleep here? I kinda gave Katie my tent to sleep in."

"Don't do this James," she said softly. "Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," he replied. "I just miss her. I miss the way she makes me feel. I miss the way she acts like I'm the only person she's ever wanted and the way she makes me feel like she never even knew Jack existed. I just miss her Kate."

"I know," she answered. She touched his cheek and shook her head. "I'm sorry."

**A/N: I hope this isn't too over the top. I had this idea forever ago…what if they could somehow change it. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning Kate had her arms tightly around Sawyer. She took a deep breath and loosened her arms. Sawyer flipped over and leaned forward to kiss her. She backed away teasingly. He chuckled softly and pulled her closer. She kissed his lips slowly. He flipped them over so he was on top of her. She gasped softly and looked up at him. He kissed her in quick and wet movements. He stopped and looked down at her. She noticed that he still had a scrape above his eye where Sawyer and Jack had gotten into the fight. She touched it gently. It was almost healed.

"What happened out there?" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" he said, not getting off of her, but lowering down and kissing her neck softly.

"With Jack," she answered.

"Didn't he tell ya?" Sawyer asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"Well, we were a little preoccupied," she replied.

"It was all of it," he sighed. "We went back to stop him, and he wasn't going to stop. He wasn't listening to reason. And he was talking about how he had you and lost you, and that had me crazy."

"What about Juliet?" she asked. "Why should it make you crazy that Jack was with me, when you were with Juliet?"

"Well, how did you feel when you found out I was living with Jules?" he questioned.

"Ok," she smirked. "Yeah. I felt crazy. Mostly stupid. Stupid that I could have had you any time, and I didn't take my chance. I just used you."

"Least now you admit it," he whispered. He was still laying on top of her. He ran his hand through her hair. She let out a deep sigh and tried to roll over, away from him, but he was holding her down with his legs.

"Why are you trying to get away from me now?" he asked.

"I just don't want to fight," she replied.

"We're not fighting Kate," he told her. "I'm agreeing with you. And y'know…I kinda used you too. I didn't really care that you were using me, as long as we spent our nights together. And as long as I could rub it in Jack's face later…but I guess that never really happened."

"I slept with Jack," she said.

"Well considering you were engaged to the guy, that really doesn't surprise me too much Freckles," he stated.

"No," she shook her head and sniffled. "The day before we came. The day before we were reunited."

"Do you really think I care about that?" he asked with a shrug. "I slept with Juliet the day before y'all got here too."

"But that's different," she sighed sharply and finally managed to get out from underneath him, but was still facing him. "I don't know why I even did it. We were broken up. I just-I gave Aaron away and I was so-screwed up. I don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted to feel better."

"And since I wasn't there to be used…you took second best," he finished her thought and smiled widely. She shook her head, and didn't smile back.

"I wasn't using him," she said.

"Oh really?" he asked. "Then why did you sleep with someone that you had broken up with. Did you want to get back together with him?"

"No," she shook her head. "But he thought I did."

"Well then he must be really stupid," he answered. "You always get that look on your face the morning after or sometimes the same night…it's guilt, but not so guilty that you wish it never happened."

This time she did crack a smile. She leaned forward and kissed him softly and slowly. She rolled over on top of him this time and pulled her shirt (which she borrowed from Sawyer for the night), up and over her head quickly. They heard movement on the beach, but neither of them stopped. Sawyer flipped them back over and started kissing her, and then nipping her skin softly. Once he bit down a little harder than he meant to and she let out a scream a little louder than she should have. Neither of them stopped. And there came the time that neither of them paid much attention to how loud they were being.

They were laying under the airplane blanket, which barely covered Sawyer, since he allowed Kate to hog it. She sat up and held the blanket against her body.

"Maybe we should make an appearance," she said softly. "Katie might be wondering where we are."

"Yeah," he mumbled and sat up too. He kissed her lips quickly and then pulled his boxers on. He didn't bother with any other clothes and left the tent without Kate. Kate chuckled softly to herself and pulled her clothes on. She came out of the tent and saw Jack and Juliet talking to everyone. Sawyer was standing near the tent, staring at Juliet. Juliet looked up and saw him. She pressed her lips together and then walked toward Sawyer and Kate.

"Hi," Juliet whispered.

"Hey," Sawyer said, somewhat awkwardly.

"Can-can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure," he nodded. She took him by the hand and they walked down the beach together. Kate let out a soft breath and looked across the beach at Sawyer's tent. Katie was sitting on the airplane seats staring across the beach at Sawyer and Juliet walking together. She shook her head and stood up. She stomped toward Kate and shoved her when she got to her.

"Hey!" Kate exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked. "You're just going to let them go off and have sex!?"

"What?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I wasn't going to bother telling you because you and dad have this huge fight that ends up bringing you back together. He's going to go sleep with Juliet."

"Excuse me," Jack said walking over to them. "You mind telling me who you are and why you're yelling at Kate."

Katie smiled widely and let out a soft chuckle.

"Jack," she laughed. "It's ok. Don't worry."

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Kinda like how you knew Juliet's name a couple days ago when you woke back up in the dolphin cage," Katie answered. "I'm from the future. 2023."

"Nice," he scoffed.

"My mom's name is Katherine Anne Austen," Katie continued. "Broken engagement to one, Jack Charles Shephard, in the year 2007. You were engaged for a little over a month and then she gave you the ring back. Father…James "Sawyer" Ford. Had a 2 year relationship with Juliet Susan Burke, until my mother came back."

Kate looked at Jack and nodded."She's telling us the truth Jack," Kate replied.

"Mom!" Katie exclaimed. "Go stop dad! Now! Or I will."

Kate scoffed softly, but headed in the direction that Sawyer and Juliet went.

Juliet stopped walking when they were far enough from camp to where they couldn't be seen. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't care what you've done," she whispered. "I'm back. I'm here. I remember everything. I couldn't remember before because Ben was putting me in the brainwashing room. But I remember."

"What do you remember Juliet?" he asked.

"I remember living with you," she whispered and then kissed his lips. He turned away and sighed. "I remember that you love having your ears kissed. "

She leaned forward again and nipped softly on his ear. She ran her hands down his back.

"Please," she said softly. "Tell me I'm not too late. You miss me. I know you miss me. You miss how I make you feel James. Kate will never forget about Jack. Kate will always remember that she loves him and she was engaged to him. You never forget being engaged and living with someone. Has she even told you she loves you."

"Not technically," he finally spoke.

"She probably told Jack all the time," Juliet said.

"I know what you're trying to do Juliet, and it won't work," he replied.

"So what you're telling me…" she began. "Is that we were together less than a week ago. But now that Kate's back…none of that matters or means anything. You don't love me anymore. And you won't kiss me or sleep with me ever again because you had a couple nights of perfection with Kate?!"

"Jules," he sighed. "It's not-"

"Yes it is," she nodded. "It's ok though."

"Juliet," he whispered.

"You slept with her," she replied. "I can tell."

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

* * *

"Kate!" Jack exclaimed. "Wait. What are you doing? You really believe her."

"She looks just like Sawyer, Jack," Kate shrugged. "Listen. We can talk when I get back."

"I want to talk to you right now."

"Why?" she asked.

"It's gonna be too late," Katie whispered.

"Katie," Kate began and turned toward her daughter. "You said that we make up. You said we get into a huge fight and then we make up…so whatever happens…we'll be fine. Make it fast Jack,."

Katie scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Well I have to tell you something," Katie said.

"Let me just say something first, alright?" Jack scoffed. "Just go away…you know nothing about us."

"Fine," she whispered. "But, I'm coming back."

"I miss you," he said, turning toward her and cupping her face. "I went to see my grandfather-a couple nights before you came to me-"

"What?" she asked.

"He asked me where the pretty girl with the freckles was," he whispered.

"Jack-" she shook her head. "Don't do this. Don't-"

"I want us back," he told her. "I want us Kate. I want to make it work. Sawyer was right. You're just standing right in front of me. It's not too late."

"Yes it is," she whispered.

"So after 3 days of being back here…you're just going to forget all about what we had? What about what we did the night before we came here-"

"Jack, I already told you," she began. "That wasn't-"

"It meant nothing?" he asked. "So you just wanted someone to screw-"

"Shut up!" she exclaimed. "You don't know anything about what I was going through-"

"Because you wouldn't talk to me Kate!" he yelled. "You wouldn't tell me that you gave Aaron away. How was I supposed to know?"

"Jack," she sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Mom!" Katie yelled. "I really need to talk to you."

Kate turned toward her and took a step toward her.

"Ok," Kate replied. "What do you need to tell me?"

"Juliet is lying," Katie answered.

"About what?" Kate asked.

"She's telling dad that she knows him and she remembers everything…and-dad called her 'quite the little actress'. She tells him she remembers him and she still loves him. And she cries on his shoulder, and that's why they end up having sex. She makes him feel guilty?"

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Because-" she swallowed and sighed. "Because Jack-Jack tells her that dad is heartbroken since she doesn't remember him. So she pretends to remember him, to make dad feel better. Jack did it mostly to try to win you back…but-well obviously it doesn't work."

Kate looked down the beach where Sawyer and Juliet had been walking, but she couldn't see anything. She quickly walked toward the direction she had seen them walking in. Katie smiled and then looked at Jack.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm saving 3 lives," Katie answered. "You can believe what you want about me Jack, but after my mom dies…you and I sat up all night every night talking about her and crying on each other's shoulders."

"3 lives?" Jack asked.

"Well," she began. "If my parents don't make up then I'll never exist. 8 years after I was born, my dad dies…10 years after that…my mom does."

"Why are you lying?" he whispered.

"I would think you of all people would realize that I'm not lying," she responded. "Why would I lie about something like this?"

Jack stepped toward her and looked at her in the eyes. She smiled weakly and shook her head.

"I know exactly what you're thinking," she said. "And what you're going to say."

"Really?" he asked. "How?"

"Because you're going to say exactly what you would always say to me," she smiled. " 'Katie, you have your mother's gorgeous eyes. You're eyes are beautiful. You look just like your mother.'"

"My God," he whispered. "You really are Kate's daughter aren't you."

"Kate and Sawyer's," she told him.

* * *

Sawyer touched Juliet's cheek softly. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"I love you James," she whispered. "So I'm going to let you go. We're never going to be together again. I realize that. But first-"

She leaned toward him and kissed his lips deeply. She moaned softly into his mouth. Neither of them stopped. Sawyer didn't think about anything. His mind went completely blank as he sat in the sand kissing her. He ran his hand down her back and she crawled over on top of his lap.

"Sawyer she's lying!" Kate exclaimed, arriving on the scene. Juliet and Sawyer backed away from each other, but Juliet didn't get off of his lap.

"I don't know what she's talking about James," Juliet answered. "I love you so much. I know you love her more-we would still be together if she didn't come back here!"

"I know," he nodded. "But Juliet-"

"Ok," she sighed. "Fine. Be with Kate. Be happy. Do whatever the hell you want."

She got up and started walking down the beach.

"What are you doing Kate?!" he exclaimed.

"Were you going to have sex with her?" she asked.

"Why do you care?" he whispered. "If I was flirting with Juliet, you'd just go find Jack-"

"Shut up!" she yelled. "Shut…up."

"At least Juliet would never use anyone-"

"She's lying to you James," Kate interrupted. "She doesn't remember your life. She doesn't remember anything."

"She remembered that I like to be kissed on my ear," he answered.

"What else?" Kate asked.

"She told me that she remembers us living together," he replied.

"You didn't ask her anything specific?" she shook her head. "Like how you always make a funny sound when I run my hand over your neck and down your spine."

"I'm ticklish," he murmured.

"Or the sounds you make when we're kissing…making love-"

"It's sex Kate," he scoffed. "You said so yourself. It's just sex. That's all it is...all it ever will be. Juliet wouldn't lie, she actually loves me. You don't even know her Kate."

He got up and walked down the beach in the opposite direction. Kate felt her lip trembling. She shook her head and let out a soft sob. She walked back to the camp and saw Jack sitting with Katie. Katie must have been telling him everything. He looked shocked. Kate wiped her tears and walked back over to her tent. Jack noticed her and then looked back at Kate.

"Looks like she was too late," Jack murmured.

"I'll go talk to her-" Katie began.

"No," he shook his head. "Let me."

* * *

Sawyer had been walking for 5 minutes. He heard someone coming up behind him. He dreaded turning around. He didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.

"James, I'm sorry," Juliet said. He sighed through his nose and turned around. Juliet shrugged and shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Jules," he replied. He stepped toward her and touched her arms. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his. He let out a soft moan. The same moan that Kate was talking about. He made a mental note, but just continued to kiss Juliet.

"Hey," he whispered. "What's your favorite thing about kissing me?"

"What?" she asked.

"Tell me what your favorite thing is about kissing me," he repeated.

"I-um…why?" she chuckled. "We've talked about it before. Are you feeling insecure? I love you James. You have to know that. Don't you know that?"

"Yeah," he murmured. She smiled at him and kissed him. She let out a soft chuckle and ran her fingers on the edge of his jeans. He moaned softly and she backed away.

"That," she whispered. "That right there. My favorite part of kissing you."

"Why are you lying to me Juliet?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Sawyer-I-"

"There," Sawyer interrupted. "Right there. You never call me Sawyer. It's always James. You don't remember anything do you? You don't remember our life together."

"No," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Why?" he asked.

"Jack told me that you were really upset about me not being here," she answered. "He told me that you were totally broken over me. You were sad that I didn't remember. He said that I should pretend…for your sake."

"Well," he sighed. "It didn't really work."

"I noticed," she replied. "I guess you really do know me James. I guess you can tell when I'm lying."

"I could tell Juliet, because Kate kinda told me," he said. "I'm gonna go back to camp. You coming? Or are you still working with Ben."

"Jack and I have a plan," she said.

"Yeah yeah," he murmured. "I know. Well your perfect plan isn't going to work."

Kate was laying down in her tent. She could smell Sawyer on the pillow and blanket. She felt sick. She thought about Sawyer kissing Juliet on the beach. She knew that they would have gone further if she hadn't shown up. She thought about the fact that now that they got into the fight, Sawyer would probably go to Juliet. Then she felt guilty for thinking that about him. She rolled over and heard a knock on the tarp.

"Kate, can I come in?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," she sniffled and sat up. She wiped her eyes and looked at Jack.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I told Sawyer that Juliet was lying," she said. "He didn't believe me. Last night-I mean I know it's my own damn fault, but…last night I told him we were having great sex. I was too afraid to tell him what I actually felt-but he repeated it. He told me all it was, was sex. I don't know. It just sort of-I know you don't want to hear about this-"

"I asked," he replied. He touched her cheek softly and sighed. "So what now?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Sawyer has to come back sooner or later. My head hurts."

"Do you want me to go get you a bottle of water?" he asked.

"Nah-" she began. "Yeah…ok."

He smiled at her and got up. He went to the water basin and looked toward where Katie was still sitting in the same spot.

"She ok?" Katie asked.

"She's fine," Jack nodded. "She has a little headache. She'll be fine."

"She won't be fine, until my dad gets back," Katie mumbled. Jack didn't hear most of what she said, but he caught enough to know what she said. He chose to ignore the words, and ducked back into Kate's tent. He handed her the bottle of water. She sat up and took the bottle from him.

"Thanks," she whispered. She drank a deep gulp of the water and then looked at him.

"I've been thinking about us a lot lately-," he said.

"Jack-" she whispered.

"Please," he started again. "Just let me get this out. I know-I know that you told me it was over, but-but Kate, I don't feel like it's over. When I see you Kate, it's like nothing's changed. It's like-Kate…we're meant to be together."

"What about Katie?" she asked. "Doesn't she matter."

"She doesn't even exist yet Kate," he sighed. "I mean…I know that you feel something for her because she's your daughter, but-we can still have a chance Kate. I mean-it's not too late. It's not too late. I love you. I love you Kate. You're my whole life. I can't lose you. I mean…when was the last time that he said I love you to you?"

"He loves me Jack," Kate replied. "He doesn't need to say the actual words for me to know."

"Do I?" he asked, somewhat defensively.

"Yeah," she nodded. "You do. Jack, you don't get it. Sawyer can just look at me. He can give me one of those looks, and I know without a doubt that he's in love with me."

"I'm in love with you," he whispered. She closed her eyes and he scooted toward her. "Kate, where do you think he is right now? Because Juliet and Sawyer are both still gone. He was with her for nearly 3 years Kate."

"Nearly 2," she corrected him. "He waited a full year before doing anything-"

"You really think that's gonna make a difference?" Jack asked. "He's in love with her Kate. He beat the crap out of me because I came back and ruined his life here with Juliet. He loves her Kate…I'm sorry…but it's true."

"He loves me more," she answered.

"And who do you love more Kate?" he asked. "I mean, did you ever even love me, or were you only with me because Sawyer was here playing house with Juliet? He's in the jungle right now with Juliet-"

"I know what you're doing," she shook her head. "You just want me to forget all about the last couple days I've had with Sawyer, and you want me to be with you. That about right?"

"No," he shook his head. "That's not what I meant to do. I just-I want you to realize that things can change. You and I can be together, if we love each other enough, we can be with each other. And I know I can be with you Kate. I want to be with you. We came back for a reason. To change things Kate. Things can be different."

"We're not going to get rescued right away though," she told him. "Katie says that me and Sawyer get married as soon as we get rescued…and then she was born 9 months later. And she was born in December. So if the math is right-"

"Kate, why do you believe everything she says?" he asked. "You don't have to believe everything she tells you. What if she's lying? Or what if we can change things? Dammit Kate, I just want to make things better. Better for you. Better for us. I love you Kate, and you're all I want."

She looked at him with a small smile and touched his face. He leaned toward her. She didn't back away. Their lips touched. She kissed him and ran her hands down his body. He laid them down on the makeshift bed. She thought back to the night before with Sawyer, but then pushed those thoughts from her mind. She thought about what Sawyer and Juliet could be doing.

Katie found a rock in the sand she was sifting through. She tossed it up in the air and then caught it. Then she tossed it higher and caught it again. She threw it as hard as she could into the air. It came rocketing back at her face, and this time she didn't catch it. She moved out of the way in time for it not to hit her. She heard Sawyer chuckling. She looked up and smirked.

"Hey," she said. "You're back."

"I didn't sleep with Juliet," he told her.

"Again I remind you…really don't want to hear about my dad's sex life," she shook her head.

"I just thought you'd want to know," he replied. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't go through with it. And I figured out she was lying about remembering. Well Kate told me. I love her Katie-"

"You call me Bug," she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"It started as Katie Bug," she continued. "But then you just shortened it to Bug. I'm your little Bug dad."

"Katie," he sighed and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry. I've screwed things up. I said some crap to your mom-"

"Yeah," she nodded. "About how all it is to you is sex. Remember. I know these things. I'm really not supposed to tell you this dad, but-she tells you that she could never love you. But she's lying. Dad…she loves you so much. She loves you. She's just scared. She's scared that you're both going to hurt each other."

"Where is she?" he murmured.

"She's in her tent with Jack," Katie answered. "Go now."

Sawyer chuckled again and walked up to where Kate's tent was. He heard them kissing. He pulled the flap back loudly, and Kate looked up. Her shirt was tossed on the ground next to them. Sawyer crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Nice Kate," he said. "Exactly what I thought would happen. You'd crawl into bed with Jack. Well…don't let me stop you."

He shut the tent flap and stormed back down the beach. Katie looked after him. She sighed deeply and wiped her hand over her mouth. She hoped that she was right. She hoped that this major fight would end in them making up.

**A/N: Please please review!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kate watched him leave. She shook her head and then started standing up. Jack grabbed her hand gently, but tight enough to stop her. She looked down at him somewhat painfully.

"Please don't leave Kate," he whispered.

"I have to," she replied. She quickly left the tent and chased after Sawyer. Sawyer hadn't gotten very far. He was walking slowly and kicking the sand and rocks. She caught up with him, but didn't say anything.

"I swear to God Kate, if you don't leave me alone-" he didn't finish his thought. She didn't say anything, but she didn't walk away either. He turned his head slightly, but then quickly turned back to face the front and continued walking. Kate watched him until he disappeared into the jungle. She let out a loud sigh and walked back over to where Katie was sitting in the sand by herself. She sat down next to her and pushed her slightly with her legs.

"You ok?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," Katie answered. "I don't know…it's just kinda weird seeing my parents fighting. You guys never fought when dad was alive. Mom, why are you being so stubborn? Why don't you just do us all a favor and tell him you love him. Why did you even go in your stupid tent with Jack?"

"Jack came to my tent," Kate argued.

"Well, dad wasn't exactly quiet just now, so I'm assuming that you weren't just talking," she sighed. "Why are you leading Jack on, when you really want dad?"

"I'm not leading him on Katie," Kate responded. "I was engaged to Jack. He was-he wants me back."

"Do you want him back?" Katie frowned. "Do you want to be with him? Then go be with him. Forget all about dad and me and Willow and James. Forget about all of us because we don't even exist yet so it doesn't even matter!"

"Katie-" she started.

"Mom," she sobbed. "I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?" Kate asked.

"I'm scared I was wrong," Katie answered. "I'm scared that you and dad will never make up and then my whole life will be some stupid lie because it will never happen. Just answer me…do you want Jack?"

"I want Sawyer," Kate murmured. "I miss him. I even miss the stupid fights because we can always forgive each other without saying anything."

"Don't tell him that you can't love him mom," she sniffled. "You tell him you will never love him. So don't say anything like that to him. Just go make up with him. I saw him run into the jungle. Go find him, and win him back mom."

Kate smiled at her and stood up. She ran into the jungle in search for Sawyer. She saw the trail that Sawyer's shoes made. She followed the shoe prints and walked in the jungle for nearly 20 minutes before she heard a groan coming from a tree.

"Stop following me," Sawyer said. She looked around the tree and found Sawyer sitting next to the tree. She sat down next to him.

"Go away," he stated.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you don't love me," he mumbled. "And I can't do this with you right now."

She reached between them and tried to touch his cheek, but he flinched away. She tried again, determinedly. This time he smacked her hand away, but not roughly. She tried again. He smacked at her hand again, this time harder. She smacked the hand that smacked her. He shoved her and she shoved him back. They fought physically, with no exchange of words. Finally he over took her. She managed to get a hand free and smacked him in the face. She wriggled her legs and body. He grabbed her other wrist and held her down. They were both breathing heavily. Kate leaned up and kissed his lips. She flipped them over and kissed him deeper, running her fingers gently down his neck and to the buttons on his shirt. Neither of them said a word.

"I'm-" Sawyer began. "Kate, I'm-"

"Shh," she shook her head and pressed her finger against his bottom lip. "It's ok. I know."

The ground was hard, but neither of them cared. They were both perfectly content laying with each other. Kate put her hands on his chest and propped herself up. She wiped the sweat off of Sawyer's chest and looked down at him.

"James," she whispered. "I love you."

"I know," he said kissing her forehead and pulling her back into a hug. She smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"So do you think Katie's right?" she asked. "Will we get married the day we get back to civilization?"

"Ask me right now?" he sighed. "I'd probably say no Freckles. But…maybe if you ask me in a couple months, my answer will be different. I'm not ready yet."

"I'm not either," Kate replied. "Believe me James. I'm not ready at all. But I love you. I love you and I really just want us to try. I want us to be together."

"I love you too Freckles," he said softly.

They spent most of the day in the jungle, hidden from the world. Hidden from everyone. When it started getting dark, they started walking back home. Kate leaned up against Sawyer as they walked. She was dog tired and could barely even move.

"I'm going to sleep good tonight," she whispered.

"Hmm," he began. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"But I'm tired," she mumbled.

"Fine," he sighed. "Couple minutes of rest."

She shoved him playfully, but hard enough to make him stumble forward significantly. She laughed at his expense. He got up and chased her down the beach. She squealed and then chuckled when Sawyer caught her.

"I love you Freckles," he whispered.

"Why?" she asked.

"What do you mean why?" he whispered.

"How can you still love me after everything I've done to you?" she asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I can't help but to love you."

Kate smiled at him and kissed him softly. She and Sawyer had both forgotten about the very public beach. Kate looked over to where Katie was sitting, smiling very widely. Katie got up and ran toward them.

"I knew it," she whispered. "You made up. You're good now right?"

"Dunno Bug, you tell us," Sawyer said.

"Bug?" Kate asked. Katie's eyes welled with tears.

"Suits her," Sawyer replied, winking at Katie. Katie let out a soft chuckle and shook her head.

"So you're together right?" Katie asked. "I mean you're really together?"

"Yeah," Kate nodded and looked at Sawyer. They weren't touching. Sawyer looked at her, and smirked. He reached out and took Kate's hand in his.

"Jack's near by," Katie said.

"So," Sawyer shrugged. "You tell us…what's next?"

"You're together, until we get rescued and then you get married," Katie answered. "I mean I guess."

"What do you mean, you guess?" Sawyer asked. "You're supposed to know."

"I mean, that's the way you always told it," she replied. "But maybe things will be different now. I don't know. Maybe…maybe now-I don't know. Maybe things will be different."

"What makes you think that?" Kate asked.

"Because I hear a helicopter," Katie answered. She looked up at the sky and sure enough there was a helicopter landing on the beach.

Kate and Sawyer watched it land. Several people were running toward the helicopter, including Juliet, but not Jack. Jack was no where to be seen.

"Can you take us home?" Juliet asked.

"Absolutely," Frank answered.

"We'll take you home as soon as we finish our own business," Dan answered, coming out of the helicopter. "Thanks for the safe landing Frank."

**1 Week Later**

They were on the rescue boat. Kate, Sawyer and Katie were sitting together. Katie was reading Sawyer's palm.

"Where did you learn this?" he asked.

"The internet," she chuckled. "I know it's not real, but it's still kinda fun. Mom and Jack were my first victims."

Juliet was sitting next to Jack, but they weren't talking. Jack insisted that he didn't want to come with them on the boat, but in the end Kate and Juliet won the fight. Jack insisted that he didn't want to go home, but Kate was ultimately was the one who talked him into coming with them.

"The sky should light up any second," Kate whispered. "And then the island will disappear."

As soon as Kate finished her sentence the sky lit up bright. Kate covered her head with her hands and she felt Sawyer do the same next to her. When she opened her eyes the island was gone and so was Katie.

"Where did Katie go?" Sawyer asked.

"I don't know," Kate whispered.

**5 Days Later**

There was no sign of Katie. Kate and Sawyer were back in civilization, living together. They realized as soon as they docked that it was the year 2007. Kate was very glad that they were back in the correct time frame. Sawyer thought it was weird since he had been living in the 70's for 3 years. He realized how much he had missed when he was gone.

Kate woke up in their bed. Sawyer wasn't laying next to her as he always was. She rolled over and touched Sawyer's empty side of the bed. She rolled out of the bed, bringing the sheets with her. She heard the shower running, and walked toward the bathroom.

"James?" she asked.

"I'm almost done," he told her. He stepped out of the shower and looked at her.

"Don't you like my 300 thread count sheets?" she asked.

"Not around you," he whispered and pulled the sheet off of her. She chuckled and stepped forward. "I do think it's a little weird though Freckles."

"What's weird?" she asked.

"Sleeping in your bed, on your sheets. The ones you shared with Jack," he mumbled.

"Are you still feeling insecure?" she asked, running her hands down his still damp body. "You have nothing to worry about. You do know that right?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I know. I just-it's just a little odd…sleeping with you on the same damn sheets as Jack."

"Well," she said. "Then we'll have to go shopping for some new sheets. And we'll flip the mattress."

He scoffed at his own stupidity and shoved her slightly, then brought her back toward him and into a slow kiss.

**2 Months Later**

Jack had called Kate a couple times. They would talk about their lives, but Jack always avoided the subject of Sawyer. She knew that it would be hard for Jack to accept that she had actually fully moved on. Moved on without Jack and without Aaron. When they first got back Kate contacted Carole Littleton. Carole had gone back to Australia, and Claire had come with them on the freighter. Claire promised Kate that she would bring Aaron to visit, but Kate insisted that it would be too hard.

Kate was looking in the closet for a shirt that she wanted to wear. She found a box that wasn't hers. She picked it up and saw Sawyer's initials on the top of it. She smiled and set the box back down. She hesitated and then picked it back up. She opened the box. There were lots of little trinkets that a small boy would own. An old baseball. She picked it up and noticed it was signed, but she couldn't recognize the name. She sifted through the junk, and then found a gorgeous diamond ring.

"Hey," Sawyer said softly. But even though he said it softly, it made Kate jump. She set the box back down.

"Sorry," she said, turning bright red.

"Hey," he whispered. "It's ok. It's your house. You didn't find anything incriminating in there did you?"

"Actually," she began. "I was sort of wondering why amongst all that stuff, there was a diamond ring."

"Oh," he smirked. "Don't get butterflies yet Kate. It's my grandmother's. She would always find me looking at it. I don't know why I was so obsessed with such a stupid thing, but I guess I liked it because my mom always loved it. My grandma told me that I could have it when I was mature enough. She gave it to me one day when she found me trying to steal it."

"James!" she exclaimed.

"I know," he sighed. "I was desperate for money, and my grandma said if I wanted it that badly, I could take it. I decided not to take it that day, but she slipped it in my pocket anyway."

"It's a beautiful ring," she said.

"Yeah," he whispered. "It is."

"Big rock," she replied.

"Granddaddy always went all out for grandma," he smirked. She smiled too and picked the box back up. She found the ring and looked at it. Sawyer took it from her and twirled it in his fingers before putting it back in the box.

**2 Weeks Later**

Kate found Sawyer's grandmother's ring sitting on the dresser. She picked it up and looked around. Sawyer wasn't there. She slipped the ring on her finger and held her hand out to admire it. She smiled widely. It was a perfect fit. Or so she thought. She decided to take it off before she got caught. She pulled at the ring and it wouldn't budge. She started panicking slightly and licked her finger to try to get it off. She went into the bathroom and used soap and it still wouldn't come off. She heard Sawyer coming up the stairs and then really started panicking.

"Freckles!" he exclaimed. He came into the bedroom and Kate put her hand behind her back.

"Hey," she said. "How was your day?"

"Good how was yours?" he asked.

"Good."

"Uh huh, and what are you hiding behind your back?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Come on," he said.

"Nothing," she insisted. He quickly went toward her and started chasing her. She playfully ran from him and then he caught her and began tickling her mercilessly. Finally she held her hand up and closed her eyes.

"I-uh-" she began. "I tried it on. I was just trying to-I don't know, it was dumb of me, and now it won't come off. I tried everything."

Sawyer examined the ring on her finger and got up off the bed, where they landed. At first Kate thought he would hell and get mad, but he didn't say anything. The silence was worse.

"It's kinda a good thing," he murmured.

"What?" she asked.

"At least it won't slide off your finger," he continued.

"Sawyer?" she whispered. She sat up on the bed and he sat down next to her.

"I saw you looking at this ring," he began. "I kinda thought I'd give it to you."

"James," she said.

"You want it?" he asked. "It's yours."

Kate smiled at him and then looked at the ring. She wrapped her arms around his neck and took a deep breath.

"Thank you," she whispered. "It's a beautiful ring. I know how much it must mean to you."

"You mean more," he said, running his hand through her hair.

"What?" she asked.

"You mean more," he repeated. "You mean more to me than anything else."

She smiled again and kissed his lips gently.

"Kate," he chuckled. "I don't think you're following me."

"Maybe I'm not," she said.

"This ring Freckles," he started. "It's my grandmother's engagement ring."

"Well I kinda knew that," she said, looking down again at the large diamond.

"Come on," he whispered. "Don't make me say it."

"Don't make you say what?" she asked.

"Marry me," he replied. "Kate…let's get married. I mean-soon you're gonna be all knocked up…I think we should get married."

"You wanna marry me?" she questioned softly.

"I asked you first," he stated. She let out a soft chuckle and shoved him gently. He shoved her back, but then grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss. They kissed on the bed. Neither of them moved any other body parts other than their mouths.

"Soon," he whispered. "We should get married soon."

"I don't need a wedding James," she said. "Do you want a big wedding?"

"Freckles," he laughed. "This is me we're talking about. I really don't need a wedding at all."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Ok. I still kinda want a dress."

**2 Months Later**

Kate was at her house the wedding was in 3 days. Sawyer was picking up food. There was a knocking at the door. She went to answer the door and saw Jack standing in front of her, shifting from foot to foot.

"Hi," he murmured.

"Um-hi," she said. "What's-""Can I come in?" he asked.

"Uh," she muttered. "Yeah. Sure."

"I was just driving around," he sighed. "Thinking about my life. About how I used to have so much in my life. A great job…a family…you…but now-God I don't know. I just-Kate I have to do this. For 4 months. Since we've gotten back-"

"I-" Kate started.

"I screwed up Kate," Jack said. Kate saw tears forming in his eyes. "Nothing has gone right in my life. I've lost everything, and the last time my life ever made sense was when I was with you. When we were engaged and-and we were going to get married. I know I can't fix the people who died and I can't fix things…but maybe…just maybe I can fix just this one thing. I really think we can make this work. I love you. I love you so much Kate. And I want you back."

"Jack," she whispered. Kate sighed deeply and pressed her lips together hard.

"No," he interrupted. "I know there are things we need to work on. Ok, I know there's things I need to work on…trust for one thing. And I promise you, this time I will give you all my trust. But I just know that I can make it work this time. We can make it work Kate. I don't _think_ we can make it work…I _know_ we can."

"Jack," she whispered. "I-I care about you so much. We were engaged. I mean...I know I don't have to tell you that, but-listen...I love you Jack. I love you, but I love him more. I'm sorry. You're too late Jack. You're too late. I'm getting married."

"What?" he asked. "No-"

She held up her hand and her diamond ring sparkled brilliantly. She looked at Jack and shook her head.

"The wedding is in 3 days," she whispered.

"Don't marry him," he said. "I'm asking you not to marry him Kate."

Kate's face distorted and she smacked him hard. He touched his cheek and then left the house. He started shutting the door behind him, and Kate slammed it. She walked back into the kitchen and got a couple of forks and napkins so that she and Sawyer could eat the food right out of the containers. She was standing at the sink with her hands resting on the edge of the counter. She didn't feel Sawyer sneaking up behind her. He put his arms around her middle and she screamed.

"Hey," he whispered. "What happened? You ok?"

"I'm fine," she sighed. "Let's eat."

"Kate," he said. "We're getting married in 3 days…I think I know you pretty well. What happened?"

"Jack," she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"I-" she sighed.

"Were you going to tell me?" he asked.

"I just did," she replied.

"When did you talk to him?" he inquired. "I mean…you were completely fine after I left-ok…I guess I just answered my own question. Did he call you or did you call him?"

"Come on," she said, touching his cheek gently.

"Come on, what Kate?" he scoffed.

"He came here," she murmured.

"He had the audacity-" he began.

"Shh," she whispered. "Sawyer, calm down. Look. It's nothing-he came here. He came to me and I told him we were getting married."

"Why did he come here?" he said calmly. He sat down and opened the container of Chinese food.

"James," she started.

"I'm hungry," he replied. "I just want to know why he was here. Can you please tell me that?"

"Yes," she whispered and sat down next to him. "He wants me back."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Obviously. What'd he say?"

"He told me that his life hasn't made sense since we were engaged," she said. "He looked like a mess James. But I smacked him anyway and told him to go away."

"And did he?" Sawyer asked.

"Of course he did," she whispered.

"Ok, good, let's eat."

"Don't be mad," she said softly.

"I ain't mad Kate," he replied.

"James," she whispered.

"I'm not," he said again. "I promise. I'm not mad. I just-he's always going to want you back. You know that right?"

"But I don't want him back," she told him gently.

The next day, Kate and Sawyer were hosting the rehearsal dinner at one of the fancier restaurants in town. Their friends were the only ones there since neither of them had any family left. Sawyer kept insisting that Kate should find someone special to give her away, but she decided that she wanted to have the moment to herself. Little did she know that Sawyer found her dad. Sam walked into the room and smiled at her.

"You weren't going to invite your dad to your wedding Katie?" he asked. Kate couldn't say anything. She just stood up and wrapped her arms around him. As she hugged him she looked across the restaurant and noticed Jack standing outside. Kate let out a sharp breath into her dad's ear. He was the only one who noticed it. He saw the look on Kate's face, and knew something was wrong, but didn't say anything.

"I'll be right back ok?" she whispered into Sawyer's ear. She went outside quickly and stared hard at Jack.

"What the hell are you doing here Jack?!" she exclaimed.

"I came to see you," he whispered.

"No," she shook her head. "Dammit Jack, you can't do this to me. You can't do this. I'm getting married tomorrow Jack…tomorrow."

"Kate," he began and stepped toward her. She took two steps back and looked at her feet. "You look really pretty Kate."

She was wearing a sparkly deep purple dress. It was a dress that Sawyer made her try on because it was modest, but sexy at the same time. It was really expensive, but Sawyer bought it for her anyway.

"Thank you," she said. "Sawyer picked the dress."

"Sawyer has good taste," he stated. "Kate-"

"You have to leave," she replied. "Right now. You have to leave."

"I need to tell you something," he sighed.

"Get the hell out of here Jack!" Sawyer yelled coming out of the restaurant. "We have a room full of people waiting to give us a toast Freckles. Let's just go back."

"I'll be right there," she said softly.

"Kate," he scoffed and stood in front of her, almost trying to stand between her and Jack. "You do not have to answer to him. You don't have to listen to anything he has to say."

"I don't have to," she whispered, closing her eyes. "But I kinda want to James. I'll be right in ok?"

"Fine," he said. He kissed her lips gently and walked back into the restaurant.

"Thank you Kate-" Jack started.

"Make it fast Jack," she interrupted. "I've got people waiting to toast me and Sawyer."

"I love you," he began.

"Jeez-" she whispered.

"Just-just let me say this, please," he said. "I love you so much Kate. I love you and I wish I could turn things back and fix everything, but I can't. And if you can tell me that you're unequivocally and completely in love with Sawyer and if you're completely and totally sure that he loves you…then I think you should marry him."

"What?" she asked.

"Do you love him Kate?" he asked.

"Unequivocally and completely," she replied.

"Then marry him Kate," he said. "I just want you to be happy. I know it's really cliché of me to say, but it's true. I love you, so I want you to be happy."

"Thanks," she whispered. "Sawyer loves me Jack. He loves me. And we're getting married tomorrow."

"Congratulations," he answered, although, it didn't exactly sound like 'congratulations'. Kate nodded and walked back into the restaurant. She walked over to where Sawyer was sitting and sat down next to him.

"It's ok," she said softly and ran her hand through his hair. "We're getting married and Jack is going to leave us alone."

He leaned toward her and kissed her lips softly.

"To James and Katie," Sam said. Everyone else raised their glasses and Kate's smile became wider than it had all night.

Later that night Kate was sitting on the bed. Sawyer sat down next to her and started kissing her neck and shoulder.

"Be careful with the dress," she whispered. "It's gotta last me till tomorrow."

"I can't believe you're getting married in this dress," he said. "Isn't it tradition for the girl to have a white dress, and for the groom not to see the dress before the wedding."

"You're not supposed to see me in the dress," she corrected him.

"Well," he chuckled and gestured to her. "Looks like I've seen you in it Freckles."

"It's a beautiful dress," she told him. "I love this dress. And I saw the price tag. Might as well wear it more than once huh?"

"I guess so," he nodded. "Well, then do you mind if I carefully pull it off of you?"

She stood up and got off of the skirt of the dress. She sat back down and lifted her arms up over her head. He pulled her dress over her head and then walked over to the closet to get the hanger. He hung the dress up slowly and hung it on the back of the bathroom door. He turned around and looked at her.

"I'm damn glad that you can't wear a bra with this dress," he smirked and walked toward her. She put her arms around his neck and he picked her up and tossed her onto the bed.

**A/N: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I know it was sort of long and sort of jumpy. It was fun to write though. Please take a couple seconds to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kate was walking down the aisle with her dad. She was walking toward Sawyer. She looked over at her dad and smiled.

"Thank you daddy," she whispered.

"I wouldn't miss my only daughter's wedding, Katie," he said. When they got to the end of the aisle Sam hugged and kissed Kate and sat down. She looked at Sawyer and took his hands in hers. The wedding ceremony only lasted 10 minutes.

The reception lasted most of the night. When they got back home Kate got into bed. She pulled her dress off and crawled under the covers, but was still sitting up. She sighed deeply.

"My feet are so tired," she said. Sawyer sat down next to her and took her feet in his hands. He started massaging her feet gently.

"You shouldn't have worn your shoes the whole time," he told her. He leaned over and kissed her. She backed away and laid down. He laid down next to her and put his hands on her waist. She smiled at him and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Hmm," she murmured softly. "Can we just sleep for 48 hours straight?"

"I was kinda hoping we'd do something else for 48 hours straight," he whispered and kissed her. She kissed him back and rolled over on top of him.

They made love and fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was early in the morning. The sky was just beginning to get light. The birds were chirping almost annoyingly. Sawyer groaned and rolled over to an empty space, but it was still slightly warm from where Kate had been laying. He stood up and went into the bathroom. Kate wasn't there. He walked down the stairs to look for her and he couldn't find her. Finally he went out on the front porch. Kate was sitting on the porch, wrapped in a light blanket. Sawyer walked toward her and sat down next to her on the porch swing.

"Watching the sun rise?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered. "It's beautiful."

"I ain't looking at the sun," he started. "But the view from here ain't bad either."

Suddenly she let out a sob and turned toward him. He patted her back somewhat awkwardly.

"Freckles," he whispered. "Freckles what's wrong?"

"I've been really emotional the last week," she sniffled.

"You've been stressed," he said. "All this wedding planning Kate. It's ok. Just tell me what's wrong."

"I was going to tell you last night, but I was so tired that I couldn't say one word after-" she said quickly. "Sawyer, I think I'm pregnant."

"Kate," he began with a soft chuckle. "That isn't a surprise. Remember? Katie is supposed to be born in December."

"No," she sobbed again. "James, you don't understand. In 8 years. I'm going to lose you. It's-it's not enough time James."

"Shh," he shook his head and took her face in his hands. "Freckles, it's going to be fine."

"No it won't," she sniffled. "What it you die?"

"Well I'm going to die in 8 years…you will in 18. Everything will be fine," he said again.

"Don't you even care?!" she exclaimed.

"I care that you're going to have a baby," he answered. "I care that we now know what happens, and we can change it Kate."

"What if you still die?" she whispered.

"Then you'll raise our children by yourself, and you'll do it because you won't have any other choice," he told her. "Now…how about we think of a better name than Katie?"

"What's wrong with the name Katie?" she asked.

"Nothin' darlin'," he answered. "But it might get a little confusing."

"Fine," she smirked. "We'll watch the sun rise and try to think of a more perfect name than Katie…although I doubt we'll succeed."

He put his arm around her and started swinging the swing gently.

**A/N: OK…so I know that this chapter was extremely short, but I was just wondering if I should keep going? Please take a couple seconds to review and lemme know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sawyer looked at Kate and stood up. He held out his hands and pulled her up into his arms. He picked her up and carried her back into the house. She chuckled softly and put her face against his chest. He carried her up the stairs and threw her onto the bed. She squealed loudly and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her down her body and down her stomach. He looked up at her and came back up her body. She ran her hand through his hair. He pulled the blanket that she was still wrapped in, off of her and looked down at her.

"I love you Freckles," he said softly.

"Not as much as I love you," she whispered.

"Hmm," he said. "You really wanna debate this?"

"Not really," she shook her head and ran her hands down Sawyer's shoulders and back.

They spent the day in bed. At one point Sawyer got up and got them lunch in bed. Kate wouldn't let him out of her sight. She followed him every where he went. He was laying next to her in the bed, with his hand resting in hers. They were both moving their fingers and touching each other's hands and arms.

"Can I get up and go to the bathroom?" he asked. "Or are you gonna follow me there too?"

"You're sick of me aren't you?" she smirked. "Sorry. I just-never mind."

She let go of his hand and rolled over away from him. He rolled toward her and put an arm around her.

"I could never ever get sick of you Freckles," he whispered into her ear. "We missed 3 years…and now we only have 9 more months to be alone before Katie is born."

"Go ahead," she said, turning toward him and kissing him. "If you gotta go to the bathroom, you gotta go. I'll be here when you get back."

When Sawyer came back, Kate was laying in the same spot. He crawled next to her and pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"It's not enough time James," she whispered softly.

"Hmm?" he asked. He didn't let go of her, but he raked his fingers through her hair.

"8 years isn't enough time," she said. "It's not enough. And you're right…we lost 3 years-I don't know what to do James."

"Well," he said, quickly flipping her onto her back. "8 years…we might as well make the most of the time we have left."

She smiled and kissed him back.

**2 Weeks Later**

Kate had gone to the doctor and she was pregnant. She missed Aaron. She never told Sawyer, but he knew something else was bothering her, other than the fact that he was supposed to die in 8 years.

The doorbell rang. Kate got up and walked toward the door slowly. She wasn't sure who it would be. She opened the door and Clementine was standing in front of her.

"Aunt Kate!" she exclaimed and jumped into her arms.

"Clementine," Kate said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"Oh no," Kate shook her head. "Of course not."

"Kate, where's Aaron?" she asked.

"Aaron is with his mom," Kate explained.

"But I thought you were his mom," Clementine frowned.

"It's complicated," Kate said softly.

"Who are you talking to-" Sawyer began, coming down the stairs. He saw Kate squatting in front of Clementine. She stood up and looked at Sawyer. Cassidy was also there, standing in the doorway. When she heard Sawyer speak, she stiffened.

"Clementine," Kate began. "I want you to meet a friend of mine."

"Ok!" she exclaimed. Sawyer looked at Kate and then back at Clementine.

"Clementine," Kate said, taking her by the hand and bringing her into the house. "This is my friend James."

"Hi!" she said. "I'm Clementine."

"That's a pretty name," he mumbled.

"Mommy meet James," Clementine said.

"We have to go Clem…come on," Cassidy answered.

"No mommy," Clementine shook her head. "I want to stay."

"We're leaving," she said. "Come on."

"Wait," Kate started. "Why-why did you come here?"

"We heard you were back," Cassidy whispered. "Clementine wanted to come-I wanted to see-but it was a big mistake. I'm sorry we came. We'll leave you alone now-"

Cassidy began to leave, but Kate grabbed her quickly by the arm.

"Come in," she whispered.

"What's the point," Cassidy asked, and gestured toward the stairwell. Sawyer wasn't standing there anymore. Kate sighed softly and shook her head.

"Lemme go talk to him Cassidy," Kate said. "I mean…he just met his-give him a break."

"Kate," Cassidy shook her head. "I can't believe you married him. After what he did. After everything you went through. After what Jack put you through-"

"Sawyer isn't Jack," Kate said quickly.

"But he put you through hell Kate," Cassidy replied. "He broke your heart, remember? You took Aaron because you needed Aaron to fill the void that Sawyer left-"

"He broke your heart too," she interrupted. "But if he had come back and come to find you and told you how much he loves you and wants to be with you…wouldn't you have done the exact same thing?"

"Come on Clementine," Cassidy said. "We're leaving, right now."

Clementine pouted, but she followed Cassidy out of the house. Kate looked up the stairs. She walked up the steps quickly. She expected Sawyer to be in their bedroom, so she immediately went back to the bedroom. He wasn't there. She walked back into the hallway and went into Aaron's old room. Sawyer was sitting on the chair. He looked up when Kate appeared. She walked toward him and took his hand. She didn't wait before sitting down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around Kate's waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"This is gonna be Katie's room, right?" he asked.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"Did I really break your heart?" he questioned. "I didn't mean to. I just-"

"We're together," she interrupted. "That's all I care about."

He leaned toward her and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back and moved to straddle his legs. He kissed her harder and she chuckled and backed away. He leaned forward and she leaned back. They fell to the floor, but continued to kiss. They both heard soft chuckling and looked up. Clementine was standing in the doorway with Cassidy standing behind her.

"She-" Cassidy began. "She wanted to-we'll just go."

"Cassidy," Sawyer said.

"Sawyer," she shook her head. "You didn't want a family with me…what makes you think that you can make it work with Kate. You won't be happy. Neither of you will. You're going to end up hurting her-"

"I will not hurt her," Sawyer interrupted. "She's my wife. And she's having a baby."

"Kate, you're having a baby?!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Yeah," Kate nodded and smiled.

"Well then you should find Aaron and tell him."

Kate pressed her lips together and looked at the floor.

"We have to go Clementine," Cassidy said.

"But momma, you told me that you were going to talk about my daddy," Clementine answered.

"I'm sorry," she stated. "I was wrong. Come on-"

"Cassidy," Sawyer sighed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because-what do you feel seeing me again James?" she whispered.

"I feel-" he began. "I'm sorry. I feel guilty for what I did to you. I'm-I'm sorry."

"What do you think about Clementine?" she asked. Clementine smiled widely and looked at Sawyer.

"I think," he sighed. "She's-she's beautiful Cassidy. You don't have to do this."

"Clementine," she whispered. "This is your daddy."

"What?" Clementine asked.

"This is your daddy," she said again.

"Cassidy-" Kate began.

"It's ok Freckles," Sawyer whispered. "She-she deserves to know. Your mom is telling you the truth Clementine."

"I wanna go home," she said, looking up at Cassidy with a frown. Cassidy picked her up and left the house. Sawyer stayed sitting on the floor of Aaron's old room. Kate started to get up to stop them, but Sawyer held on to her hand to stop her.

"There ain't no point Kate," he sighed. "Remember? Katie said I didn't have much of a relationship with Clementine-"

"But it doesn't have to be that way James," Kate replied. "We can change it-you can change it. We know that you're supposed to die too, and that is not going to happen dammit. So you can have a relationship with Clementine if you want to."

"Right now, I just want to take care of you Freckles," he replied. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

"I think we should start getting this room ready for Katie," he said, with a soft smile.

"No," she answered, standing up quickly and leaving the room.

Sawyer stood up and followed her. He went into the hallway, and Kate was sitting on the floor looking up at a collage of pictures. They were all pictures of her and Aaron. Sawyer sat down next to her and looked at the wall of pictures too.

"I know it's stupid," she whispered. "I shouldn't be keeping these pictures when I'm not even his mother."

"Kate-" Sawyer began and put his hand against her cheek. He moved her hair away from her face and then leaned forward and kissed her softly. "It's ok. Why don't we try to get a hold of Claire? She'll let you see him-"

"No," she shook her head. "I can't do that to Aaron. And-I mean-we don't even know what happened when time reset itself with him and Claire. He won't remember me, and I don't think I can take that. Not only that…I don't want to take him from her if he does remember me…but if I see him again, I'm going to want him back."

"We'll figure it out Kate," he whispered. "And y'know you can change your mind whenever you want to."

"So can you," she told him. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. He ran his fingers down her neck and pulled her closer. She pushed him over somewhat forcefully, and got on top of him.

"Whoa," he whispered. "Slow down."

She didn't seem to hear him, and tore her shirt up over her head. She leaned back down and kissed him again. He touched her cheek. She rolled them over, so she was underneath him.

"Do you want to go to the bedroom?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. He let out a soft chuckle, and leaned back down to kiss her. The phone started ringing. He grumbled and started standing up.

"Don't you dare answer that phone," she said softly. He laughed again and they continued to kiss.

"You have reached The Ford's," Kate's voice said over the answering machine. "We can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message and we'll call you back as soon as possible."

"Hello," a voice said. "This is Lieutenant Cain. I'm trying to get a hold of Kate Austen. We have Jack Shephard down here at the station. We really need you to come get him, or he'll have to keep him here for 72 hours."

Kate sighed deeply. Sawyer stood up and took Kate by the hands. He pulled her up and looked at her.

"You better go," he murmured.

"Let him stay there for a few hours," she answered and jumped up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, but didn't kiss him. He held her in his arms and walked down the hall to their bedroom. He set her down on the bed and crawled over her.

**3 Hours Later**

Sawyer drove Kate to the police station, but stayed in the car, while she went inside. She walked quickly. Her high heels made a rapid clacking on the tile floor. She came to the desk and looked at the police officer sitting at the computer.

"I was called a few hours ago for Jack Shephard," she said.

"He was found on the street," he answered. "He was drunk and very belligerent. It took 3 police officers to force him into handcuffs."

"So can I take him home?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm just going to have to have you fill out some paperwork."

Kate filled out a couple pieces of paperwork and then waited for them to bring out Jack. He was still fighting against the officer.

"Calm down Mr. Shephard or we will not release you to Mrs. Ford."

"Kate!" he exclaimed. "Kate. I didn't do anything. Tell them to let me go."

"Would you-" the officer began, talking to Kate.

"He's fine," she replied. "Come on Jack."

The officer un-handcuffed Jack. Kate lead him out to the car. She opened the back door for him and looked down at him.

"I'm sorry Kate," he whispered. She sighed softly and shut the car door. She got into the front seat next to Sawyer. He looked at her and then back at Jack. "Don't look at me like that Sawyer. Acting like you're perfect."

"I'm far from perfect Jack," Sawyer scoffed. "But if you hurt my wife-"

Jack let out a loud laugh and scoff.

"Both of you just stop it and shut up," Kate said.

"Kate I-" Jack began. "I'm sorry. I had them call you because I didn't have anyone else. I know I told you I'd leave you alone, but I love you-"

"Jack," she said with a soft sob. "Just stop. Stop talking."

Sawyer reached across the seat and rubbed Kate's shoulder. She quickly pulled away and pushed his hand away.

"Don't," she whispered.

"Fine," he murmured. "Jack, where am I going?"

"Um-" he whispered.

"Jack got kicked out of his house he was renting because of backed rent," Kate said.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Sawyer asked. "I didn't agree to this Kate!"

"I know," she sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just for a few days James. I promise. Just until he finds another place…please. We can't just let him be homeless."

Sawyer sighed deeply, but didn't say anything else. He drove home in silence. When they got home, Sawyer got out of the car first and went into the house. Kate and Jack followed. When they got up to the front door, Jack stopped Kate from going inside.

"I just really want to thank you Kate-"

"It's only for a couple days Jack. That's it," she said.

"I know," he nodded. "But I just really want you to know something…I'm in love with you. I will never get over you. Never."

He quickly stepped toward her and kissed her lips deeply.

_**A/N: Ok…so I'm probably going to do 2 more chapters. Please review. **_


	10. Chapter 10

Kate quickly shoved Jack off of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Kissing-" he began."I'm married Jack," she interrupted, showing him the ring. "And…Jack, I'm pregnant."

"What?" he whispered.

"I'm having a baby," she said. "Katie. I didn't mean-I didn't mean for anything-for any of this to happen…but it happened Jack. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he murmured. "It's my fault. Maybe I should just go-"

"No," she shook her head. "I don't need you getting drunk and getting yourself arrested. But I am serious Jack…it can only be a few days. Three at the most."

"Ok," he whispered.

Kate walked into the house and sighed softly. She walked up the stairs and went to the spare bedroom. There were no blankets or pillows on the bed. She went to the hall closet to get Jack the basic necessities. She made the bed expertly. Sawyer came into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Why are you doing this Kate?" he whispered.

"Why am I doing what?" she asked. "I'm not doing anything wrong."

"You're letting him stay here!" he exclaimed.

"Stop yelling," she sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry," he replied, sitting on the bed next to her. "I just hate this. The only thing he's going to do is hurt you Kate."

"I won't let him," she said. "And besides that…James…he really does love me-"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "I know he does. He's in love with you, which is exactly why I really don't want him staying with us."

"I know," she stated, putting her hands against her face. "I'm sorry. God…James-I just-I can't let him just die. If he gets thrown back on the streets tonight he's just going to go find a liquor store and-"

"He's not our problem anymore Kate!"

"Would you keep your voice down?" she asked. "I know he's not exactly our problem-but-listen to me James. I care about him. I still care about him-"

"You still love him," he said."I didn't say that," she argued.

"I'm saying it," he answered. "You were engaged. You loved him enough to want to marry him…that kind of love, just doesn't go away. I should know."

"James please," she whispered softly. "Just a couple days."

"Fine…have it your way. 2 days. I'll give him 2 days.""Thank you," she whispered and kissed his lips. She stood up and went into the hallway. Jack was standing, looking at the pictures.

"I remember taking that one," he said, pointing at a picture of Kate and Aaron. "You took the one of me and Aaron down."

"It was in the front hall for a while," she told him. "When I came back with Sawyer, I just didn't think it would really-"

"It's a picture Kate," he scoffed."I still have it," she replied. "Do you want it?"

"No," he mumbled. "I don't care Kate."

"Your room is ready," she whispered.

"I suppose you're going to tell me when my bedtime is too?" he asked.

"Don't be a jerk," she scoffed. "Go to bed whenever you want, but if I have to come pick you up at jail again…well let's just say, that will be your address till you can find a new place."

"Ok," he nodded. "Understood."

They ate an awkward, silent dinner together and then Jack went up to his room by himself. Kate and Sawyer stayed up later than usual. Sawyer kept wanting to make out on the couch, but she kept pushing him away.

"Sawyer," she whispered. "Come on. Jack is right up stairs."

"So?" he asked. "He's upstairs…he won't come down here."

"What if he does?" she questioned.

"Well," he began. "Kate…then he has to get over it. We're married…in fact…we're still newlyweds. Newlyweds make out and have constant sex."

"James," she scoffed and shoved him. When she shoved him, he grabbed her around the middle and kissed her. He laid her down on the couch and continued to kiss her, but then he stopped.

"I saw you," he whispered. "I wanted to tell you earlier, but-I saw you and Jack kissing."

"Well then you also must have seen me shove him away," she said. She ran her fingers through his hair and rested her hand on his cheek. He mimicked the movements. "We weren't kissing…he was kissing me."

"I know," he nodded. "But I still don't have to like it. I love you so much. I just-I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," she answered. "You're not going to lose me James. I'm going to have 3 babies with you James…remember?"

"Well, you keep saying that we can change things," he said. "I don't want to change our life together James."

"OK," he sighed. "OK. I believe you."

He leaned forward and kissed her. He pulled her closer. She moaned softly and then stopped.

"We can't," she whispered.

"What do you mean we can't?" he asked. "Course we can. This is our house. And we can have sex wherever we want."

"No," she shook her head. "Jack-Jack is right upstairs."

"Fine," he said. "Then let's go upstairs."

He stood up and grabbed her by the hands.

"No," she chuckled and let go of his hands. "Then we'll be even closer to him. We can wait till he leaves.""This is so unfair," he said somewhat dramatically. He sat back down next to her and put his hand on her cheek again. "I want to have sex with my wife without her ex-fiancée here to worry about."

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "You're right. I shouldn't have-I just-Sawyer, we can't just leave him. I would want to take care of any of our friends.

"I know," he nodded. "But did you ever think, that what's making this worse, is that it's Jack? I mean…I know you care about the guy Kate, but-it's just-he did kiss you Kate. What makes you think he won't try it again.""I'm not going to let him," she answered. "And if it happens again, I'm going to kick him out."

He took her by the hands and they headed up the stairs. Outside of Jack's door, Sawyer pushed Kate quietly against the opposite wall. She chuckled softly and shook her head.

"James-" she started to protest and he pressed his lips to hers. Then they headed to the bedroom. Sawyer shut the door behind him and lead Kate to the bed. He pulled her shirt off and unhooked her bra.

"Sawyer," she whispered.

"We can make out," he said. "We can make out, without having sex."

"Well I can," she answered. "I don't know if you can."

He pulled his own shirt off and laid down on top of her. He kissed her lips. He concentrated fully on her lips and didn't move away from her. He moved to her neck and moaned softly in her ear. She let out a soft breath and then pushed him away.

"Wait," she said. "James. This is a bad idea."

"Why?" he asked, and touched her arm.

"Because…if we don't stop now, we won't," she said softly.

"I can stop at any time," he told her.

"Well maybe_ I _can't," she answered. He smirked and rolled off of her. Neither of them moved to get dressed. Kate was laying on her back with the sheet only covering her lower half. Sawyer leaned over her slowly and she smirked up at him. She figured he was going to try to kiss her again, but instead he quickly started to tickle her incessantly. She screamed and laughed.

"Stop!" she chuckled.

"You gotta say the safe word," he whispered.

"Sawyer!" she screamed. She was laughing so hard that she wasn't breathing. Suddenly the door opened and Jack came into the room, but then stopped.

"Jack," Kate said, turning bright red and pulling the covers over her body.

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered. "I thought-never mind. Goodnight."

Kate sighed deeply and started getting up. Sawyer quickly pushed her back down, but was still gentle. He kissed her lips and shook his head.

"You don't owe him a damn thing Kate," he said, almost angrily. "It is not against the law for me to tickle you. And it's our bedroom so we can wear as little clothes as we want."

"I'm going to tell him to stay the hell out of our room."

He let her up. Kate pulled her t-shirt on and walked from the room. She went across the hall and opened Jack's door. She shut the door behind her and looked at him. He was standing, pacing in the room.

"Kate," he sighed. "Kate, I'm so sorry-"

"Shh," she whispered. She stepped toward him. "What did you think would happen Jack?"

"I-" he began. She stopped him and pushed him gently against the bed. She leaned over him, very close.

"Did you think that you would come here," she continued, and didn't back away. "You'd come here and make me and Sawyer fight? And then I'd fall into your arms and beg you to take me away from my horrible life?"

"Kate," he whispered. "I-"

"Stay away from our room," she said. "And for the record, Sawyer would never hurt me. He would never hurt me physically…or emotionally for that matter Jack."

She got up and walked out of the room. She went back to her own room and shut and locked it behind her. Sawyer was sitting in the bed doing a crossword puzzle.

"What's a 7 letter word for donkey?" he asked. She merely chuckled and walked toward the bed. She ran and jumped onto the bed, and landed half on top of Sawyer. He made an oof sound and then she kissed him. He moaned softly and she moaned louder. Jack put his head under his pillow and prayed it would be enough to keep the noise out.

**2 Days Later**

Kate was helping Jack move his stuff into a hotel. She would have let him stay a little extra, but since she promised Sawyer he would move out in 2 days, she volunteered to move him to the hotel. She brought in the last box and set it down.

"Done," she sighed. "I'll talk to you later Jack."

"Kate, wait," he said. He took her by the hand and squeezed it tightly. She pulled her hand away and shook her head.

"Jack-"

"I want to let you know, that I'm going to leave you alone," he said.

"You said that last time Jack," she whispered.

"This time it's for good. I-I sort of got a job opportunity in Miami."

"What?" she asked.

"I didn't want to take it," he murmured. "I-I didn't want to be that far away from you, but honestly…that's the only thing I can do anymore Kate. I have to stay away from you. So I'm going to take it."

"I'm sorry Jack," she whispered.

"Me too," he nodded. She stepped toward him again and wrapped her arms around him.

"Good luck," she said.

"You too," he said. "Send me pictures of Katie."

"Ok," she laughed. "I will."

**8 Months Later**

Jack stayed true to his word and left Kate completely alone. Part of her missed him. She wished that they had been able to stay friends, but since he didn't contact her, she didn't contact him.

She was about to have the baby. She was sitting next to Sawyer, resting her hands on her stomach. He put his hand on top of her stomach too. The baby was kicking. Kate winced.

"It's not supposed to hurt," he said. "I mean…that's not normal-"

"It is when my uterus is contracting," she replied. She quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand gently. She put her head against his shoulder. He put his arm around her. He held her and she moaned softly.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this two more times," she whispered. "And once without you."

"Hey," he began. "Don't cry."

"I'm pregnant," she sniffled. "I'm allowed to be an emotional basket case."

"Ok fine," he said gently. "Cry. Cry your little heart out. But we're not going to talk about my potential death. We're going to change it, right?"

"But-" she whispered.

"No," he interrupted. "Kate, this is a happy day. It's supposed to be one of the best days ever. Katie's birthday. No thinking about me dying. Come on."

"OK," she whispered and leaned against him again. "You're right. I'm just so scared."

"I know you are," he said stroking he hair softly. "I am too."

"You are?" she asked.

"What do you think?," he asked. "Just because I'm cute and charming doesn't mean that I'm not scared of death."

"No," she shook her head. "I think that because last time you were facing death, you got to your knees and were going to let some ass shoot you point blank."

"Well," he replied. "That was when I didn't have anything to lose. I was a nobody. The only thing I had left was how much I love you. But now…or 8 years from now, I have the hottest wife I could ever imagine, and 2 kids with one on the way. I don't want to leave all that Kate."

She leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"I love you," she whispered.

**2 Weeks Later**

Sawyer was walking around the house carrying Katie. She wouldn't stop crying. Kate was upstairs sleeping.

"You know Katie," Sawyer started. "You coulda told us that you never shut up."

Katie continued to cry. Sawyer sat down and rocked her in his arms. He smirked and took a deep breath.

"You have a sister you know?" he whispered. "She's almost 8."

He heard the stairs squeak and looked up at Kate. She walked toward them and took the baby from Sawyer's arms. She settled down and then stopped crying. Kate smiled down at Sawyer and then sat next to him.

"She's perfect," Kate whispered.

"Yeah," he murmured. "But you get her when she's not crying."

"She loves her daddy," she told him.

"I know," he replied. "She just likes to cry too. I dunno Kate-I'm just not-"

"You're a great daddy Sawyer," she said. "You take care of her and you love her…exactly what a daddy is supposed to do. She just likes to feel safe. Here. Hold her like this."

She put the baby into his arms with her ear pressed against Sawyer's chest. Katie fussed slightly when Kate moved her, but almost immediately fell asleep against Sawyer's chest.

"How did you do that?" he whispered."I held her against my chest last night and she settled down immediately," she answered."Hmm," he smirked. "Kind of like her daddy."

Kate smacked his arm softly and scoffed, but then looked at Katie and didn't take her eyes off of her.

"It's weird to think that we already know what she's going to look like 18 years from now," she whispered.

"I wonder what the other kids will look like," he said.

"We should have asked Katie while we had the chance," she smiled.

"I kinda-" he began and then closed his mouth and shook his head. "Never mind."

"What?" she urged him.

"No," he shook his head again. "Never mind. It's-it's nothing."

"Sawyer," she said. "I wasn't born yesterday. I know you...almost better than I know myself. So just tell me. I'm not going to get mad."

"That isn't what I'm afraid of," he answered.

"Then what's to be afraid of?" she asked.

"Myself," he mumured. "Ok...fine. I sorta. I want to take Katie to meet Clementine."

"I think Clementine would really like that," Kate stated and nodded. "The next 8 years are really important Sawyer. You should spend as much time as you possibly can with your girls. With Willow when she comes and-"

"Do we have to name her Willow?" he interrupted.

"I think it's pretty," she said.

**3 Years Later**

Sawyer was running down the hall of the hospital carrying Katie. Kate was already in a room. She wasgoing into early labor and there were complications. He quickly set Katie down and ran to the bed.

"Kate," he whispered. "I'm here."

"Sawyer," she breathed. "What if-"

"Shh," he shook his head. "Stop. Kate-you have the baby and she's fine. Katie would have told us if she died-"

"Me?" Katie asked. Sawyer smiled at his daughter and picked her up.

"Kinda," he said.

"James," Kate whispered. "Katie is only 3 years old. Even at 18 she may not remember this...and maybe I never told her about it-"

"Kate," he shook his head. "We've already planned everything. You are not going to lose this baby ok? I promise."

"Mrs. Ford?" a doctor walked into the room carrying a chart. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh," she scoffed. "Just terrific. How do you think?"

"Everything will be alright," the doctor smile warmly. "My name is Dr. Bennett, but you can just call me Will."

"Will?" she whispered. "William?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "But stick with Will...William is only allowed to be used by my 101 year old grandmother."

"Ok," she smiled. "Is everything ok with my baby Will?"

"Well," he began. "The heartbeat is a little slower than we'd like it to be. We have to get her out as soon as possible. It's not too soon, so I think she's just ready to come out now. There's a child care area that you can take the little one."

"I'm not little, I'm 3!" Katie exclaimed defiantly.

"Oh...well I'm sorry, Miss..." he began and squatted down to her level. "What's your name?"

"Katie," she answered.

"Oh," he nodded. "Katherine...like your mom?"

"No!" she yelled. "Just Katie!"

"Darlin'," Sawyer chuckled. "Your real name is Katherine."

"No," she pouted.

"But it's just like mommy's," he said, trying to cheer her up.

"Um-" Kate began. "Thanks for talking to our daughter, but...if we're going to do this...let's go."

**5 Years Later**

It was Katie's 8th birthday. Kate was pregnant again, but she hadn't told Sawyer because she was afraid to. He kept asking if she was pregnant yet, but she always talked around the subject.

"Kate!" Sawyer exclaimed. "I'm leaving!"

"What?!" she yelled and ran down the stairs. "You can't go anywhere!"

"Just checking," he smirked.

"Don't do that to me!" she exclaimed and shoved him. "You know you can't go anywhere today."

"I know," he whispered and put his hands on her hips. He pulled her closer and kissed her softly and slowly. "And it's ok if you're pregnant Freckles. I mean...we're supposed to have a little James right?"

"You can't die," she said. She pushed past him and into the kitchen. Katie and Willow were standing in the kitchen.

"Mom?" Katie frowned. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," Kate nodded.

"No it's not," Katie shook her head. "Willow...go play with the dog."

"I don't want to!" she exclaimed.

"Too bad!" Katie yelled back.

"Hey," Kate whispered. "Stop yelling."

"See what you did?" Katie asked. "Just go...I want to talk to mommy alone for a minute."

"Fine," Willow scoffed and sighed.

"Katie, what's going on?" Kate asked.

"I just heard you and dad," she replied. "You said that he can't die. Why did you say that?"

"When you're older," Kate whispered.

"No!" she exclaimed. "Mom...for the past month. I keep having bad dreams."

"What kind of dreams?" Kate asked.

"Dad always dies."

**A/N:OK…so there is going to be just one more chapter. Try to review!! **


	11. Chapter 11

"Katie," Kate whispered. "Hey. It's ok-"

"Tell me the truth," Katie interrupted. "Is dad sick or something?"

"No-" Kate shook her head. "No. It's hard to explain."

"Hey," Sawyer said coming into the room. "Katie…why are you crying?"

"Dad," she said walking toward him and wrapping her arms around him. "Daddy…you'll tell me the truth. So tell me the truth."

"Truth about what hon?" he asked.

"Why are you and mom talking about you dying?"

"Oh," he whispered. "Darlin', we didn't mean to scare you. You shouldn't have heard that."

"So are you going to die dad?" she asked. He brushed his thumbs under her eyes and wiped her tears away. He didn't say anything, but he hugged her. "Dad? Dad?!"

"No," he said. "I'm not. I'm not going to die Katie."

"Dad I'm not a little kid!" she exclaimed. "In case you forgot, I'm 8!"

"Katie-" he whispered. She wrapped her arms around him again and held on tightly. He sighed softly and hugged her back. He bent down and she sobbed onto his shoulder.

The doorbell rang. Sawyer didn't move away from Katie. Kate was stuck in the same spot too, watching Sawyer. She felt her eyes welling, but quickly breathed in to go answer the door. She walked into the hallway and it was too late…Willow had answered the door.

"Clementine!" Willow exclaimed. "Daddy! Clementine's here."

"Hey Willow," Clementine smiled. "Kate! Hey! Guess what?"

"What?" Kate said, smiling and wiping her cheeks again to make sure the tears were really gone.

"Mom let me drive the car!" she exclaimed.

"You got your license," Kate stated with a nod. "Congrats."

Clementine walked over to Kate and hugged her.

"Kate, what's wrong?" she whispered, softly enough so that Willow didn't hear.

"Nothing," Kate answered. "It's ok Clem. Let's go into the kitchen…Katie and Sawyer are waiting for you."

"Dad!" Clementine yelled. "I got it!"

Sawyer stepped into the hallway and chuckled softly.

"That's great," he smiled.

"Dad?" she asked. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Oooh!" Willow exclaimed. "You said the H word."

"Will someone tell me what's happening."

"He's going to die ok!" Katie yelled and ran up the stairs. Sawyer quickly followed her and stopped her before she could slam the door in his face.

"Katie," he whispered.

"I don't want to have this stupid party," she said. "It's just a stupid birthday. I don't want to have a birthday. I'm going to just stay 7 years old the rest of my life."

She went to her bed and laid down. Sawyer followed her and sat down next to the bed. He stayed silent and stroked her hair. The doorbell rang again.

Kate walked to the door and opened it. Juliet was standing in front of her, wearing a large smile.

"Hey Kate," she said.

"Juliet?" Kate asked. "What-what are you doing here?"

"Jack brought me," she said.

"Are you-" Kate began.

"No," Juliet replied. "We-he came to Miami, but-no."

"Yeah, I know," Kate nodded. "I remember him telling me. He wanted me to send him pictures of my daughter when she was born, but he never sent me his address. Did he come with you-"

"I remember now Kate," Juliet interrupted. "I know that I lied before and-James should hate me…but-when the time changed back…I remembered everything."

"Is that why you're here?" Kate asked. "You want to take him back-"

"Kate," she shook her head. "It's been 8 years. You have children. I'm not going to try and steal him from you-"

"Juliet?" Sawyer interrupted and came down the stairs. He looked at her and she smiled softly.

"Hi James," she said.

"You remember?" he asked.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because of the way you're looking at me Jules," he told her. He stepped toward her again and wrapped his arms around her. Juliet hugged him back and then looked at him.

"James," she whispered. "Can we go somewhere? I really just want to talk to you."

"It's my daughter's birthday," he replied. "I can't-"

"OK," she nodded. "Yeah. I know. I wouldn't take you from her tonight. I'll just go back to the hotel."

"No," he shook his head. "Stay here. Stay for the party."

"Jack's with me," she said. "He's outside in the car."

"Well the how would I have gone with you anyway?" he asked.

"He was going to stay here while we left," she answered. "He said he wanted to meet your daughter."

Kate walked outside and looked at Jack's car. Jack got out of the car and walked toward her. He tried a smile. Kate smiled weakly back. He came up the porch and stopped before he reached her.

"Hey Kate," he whispered.

"Hi," she said barely.

"I miss you," he stated. "Ok…that totally came out wrong…I'm not here to-I just…let me start over. How are you?"

"I miss you too," she told him. "I mean-I wanted to call you so many times. Just to talk to you Jack. I never…I never wanted that to happen. I never wanted you completely out of my life."

"I know," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I was just-I knew that if I kept talking to you, I'd never get over you."

"Yeah," Kate whispered.

They went back inside. Clementine was watching Sawyer and Juliet. She looked mad and scoffed when Juliet smiled at Sawyer. She saw Kate and Jack walking in the house. Katie hadn't come downstairs yet. Willow was playing on the floor with the dog. When the dog left the room, Willow walked over to Sawyer and climbed up on his lap.

"Daddy will you read me a story?" she asked.

"We have company right now sweetheart," he said.

"This must be Katie," Jack said coming into the room.

"No!" Willow exclaimed. "I'm Willow."

"Oh," Jack nodded and looked at Kate.

"Katie is 8. Willow's 5," she said.

"Kate should be pregnant again, according to-well, according to 18 year old Katie," Sawyer said. "But she's not…we changed it Kate. You're not pregnant, so that means those other things-"

"Yes I am," she interrupted.

"What?" he asked. "You're-Kate, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to jinx it," she said.

"Kate," he whispered. "It's ok."

"I'm going to go check on Katie," she stated. She stood up from the couch and walked up the stairs. Sawyer didn't follow her. He looked at Juliet and shook his head.

"I can't believe she lied to me," he said.

"She thinks you're going to-" Juliet started and then stopped when she realized that Willow was still in the room.

"I know," he said. "But…Juliet-she's been freaked out for 8 years, and the closer it gets, the worse."

"Well," she stated. "What did you think would happen? That's what happens when you screw with time. Katie warned you…she never should have."

"Maybe not, but if she hadn't, then history would just repeat itself," he murmured.

"But it's not history yet James…it's the future. Don't you even remember Dan's warning? Whatever happened happened James. You can't change it," she said.

"I am going to change it Jules," he said. "I will change everything."

**2 Weeks Later**

Sawyer was holding Kate's hand. The doctor smiled at Kate and put the jelly on Kate's stomach. Kate looked at Sawyer and breathed in deeply.

"Do you want to know if it's a boy or girl?" the doctor asked.

"We already know it's a boy," Sawyer said.

"Lucky guess," he answered.

Sawyer winked at Kate and she let out a soft chuckle and pulled him toward her.

**The End**

**A/N: Ok. So I know this was kinda a sucky ending. I'm not the best at ending stories. Especially when I'm unmotivated and I feel like this story started getting weak. I hope that you enjoyed it. I'm in the process of beginning another story actually. **


End file.
